Goodbye Summer
by AllHearts
Summary: Aku suka dia, tapi aku tak sanggup mengatakannya. Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa dia suka padaku? Aku benar-benar ingin tahu sebelum musim panas nanti berakhir. Karna aku ingin mengenangnya. Crack!HunKai GS!Kai
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Reading^^**

* * *

Jongin memanglah hanya seorang siswi biasa. Jongin tidak cantik, tidak juga jelek. Jongin tidak pintar, juga tidak bodoh. Jongin juga tidak populer. Singkatnya, tidak ada yang bisa Jongin banggakan dari dirinya, juga tidak ada yang bisa Jongin sesali dari dirinya.

Jongin sama sekali tidak merasakan adanya perbedaan antara dirinya dan siswi lainnya. Mungkin ada yang berbeda – mereka punya kelebihan, tapi Jongin tak punya. Jongin bukan merasa merendah, tapi memang begitu kenyataannya. Tak ada yang dapat dibanggakannya. Dan tak ada yang dapat disesalinya.

Jongin memang biasa–malah terlalu biasa. Di saat siswi lainnya berteriak kencang saat salah satu idola sekolah mereka yang bernama Yifan itu lewat, Jongin juga terpukau. Saat siswi lainnya memekik senang saat anggota _band_ sekolah mereka yang bernama Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, Jongin juga terpesona. Saat siswi lain memerah dengan sapaan dari si ketua OSIS yang bernama Joonmyeon, Jongin juga menunduk malu. Saat siswi lain berteriak gemas pada keramahan si _flower-boy _Luhan, Jongin juga terkagum. Saat siswi lain berusaha menarik perhatian si dingin Sehun, Jongin juga–secara diam-diam–ingin Sehun melihatnya.. walau hanya sekali.

Lupakan keinginan tolol itu, Jongin sudah cukup sadar bahwa dirinya hanyalah seorang siswi biasa yang bermimpi-mimpi untuk mendapatkan perhatian lebih oleh kumpulan siswa-siswa populer yang sekarang sedang duduk santai di meja kantin di hadapannya. Ah, Jongin memang mengagumi mereka semua, tapi Jongin tak mau diperhatikan oleh semuanya. Jongin hanya ingin diperhatikan oleh satu orang. Orang yang duduk di ujung sana. Yang hanya sibuk mendengarkan percakapan temannya sambil mengaduk-aduk _cola _dengan sedotan. Seseorang yang bernama Oh Sehun itu.

Tatap..

Tatap..

Tatap..

Jongin tak tahu sudah seberapa lama Jongin menatapi orang yang sama. Tapi Jongin benar-benar tak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya. Orang itu terlalu menarik perhatian.

Tatap..

Tatap..

Tatap lagi..

Dan lagi..

Tapi sepertinya kali ini orang itu juga menatap Jongin. Jongin langsung saja memalingkan tatapannya seolah tak pernah menatap orang itu sebelumnya. Namun sebenarnya Jongin bersorak senang di dalam hatinya. Akhirnya orang itu menatapnya – walau hanya sebentar.

Tunduk..

Tunduk..

Tunduk..

Jongin hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa orang itu terus Jongin. Entahlah, tapi wajah Jongin benar-benar panas sekarang. Tolong! Padamu yang bernama Oh Sehun! Jangan tatapi Jongin lagi. Jongin bukan tak ingin ditatap olehmu, tapi Jongin hanya tak mau wajahnya memerah di kantin seramai ini.

'_Ayolah, Jongin! Kau harus bersikap biasa!_'

Jongin mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan berusaha bersikap sebiasa mungkin. Jongin hanya siswi biasa. Apa sulitnya untuk bersikap biasa?

Lirik ke kiri..

Lirik ke kanan..

Tapi sesungguhnya pusat penglihatan Jongin terus mengarah ke satu arah. Baiklah, Jongin kalah.

Lirik ke depan..

Dan orang itu tersenyum. Tersenyum pada Jongin. Walau Jongin sangat yakin senyuman itu bukan untuk dirinya. Walau Jongin tahu itu hanya sebuah senyuman tipis yang nyaris tak terlihat. Tapi Jongin sangat senang. Jongin memang suka pada sikap Sehun yang _cool_. Jongin memang suka pada Sehun yang biasanya. Dan Jongin jadi sangat suka pada Sehun yang tersenyum–walau sangat tipis.

Ah, Jongin jadi ingin mengubah harapannya : Sehun tersenyum lebar padanya walau hanya sekali.

Jongin memang hanya seorang siswi biasa. Dan mengagumi anak laki-laki populer itu juga sudah biasa. Tapi Jongin ingin Sehun melihatnya dan tersenyum padanya agar semuanya tak menjadi sesuatu yang biasa. Karena Jongin cukup menyadari bahwa rasa sukanya bukan rasa suka yang biasa. Itu tidak hanya 'suka' tapi 'sangat suka'.

…

Jongin dan Sehun memang bukan teman sekelas. Ditambah lagi Jongin yang tidak terlalu mengenal anak-anak di sekolahnya. Tapi Jongin tak dapat berpura-pura tidak mengenal sosok Sehun. Sehun terlalu terkenal di sekolah. Ditambah lagi dengan teman-teman Jongin sering membicarakan Sehun di depan Jongin.

Ah, padahal Jongin ingin sekali pura-pura tidak tahu. Jongin gugup sekali jika berdekatan dengan Sehun. Rasa gugup Jongin semakin menjadi-jadi saat tahu dirinya akan berada dalam satu kelompok dengan Sehun di acara festival sekolah tahun ini. SMA Inha memang selalu mengadakan festival sekolah setiap awal musim panas selama tiga hari. Itu artinya Jongin akan berpasangan dengan Sehun selama tiga hari. Astaga! Sepertinya Jongin akan segera pingsan.

Untuk divisi mereka–bazaar–ada beberapa tim yang ditugaskan untuk bertugas di stan masing-masing. Dan Jongin terpilih untuk bertugas di stan kantin bersama Sehun–Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Jongdae, Chanyeol dan Zitao. Jongin jadi berdebar sendiri. Selain karena ini kali pertamanya untuk dapat terlibat langsung dalam festival sekolah–biasanya Jongin hanya akan bertugas untuk mendekorasi saja–ditambah lagi Jongin juga diberi kepercayaan besar untuk terlibat dalam bazaar yang menurut Jongin adalah kesempatan besar untuk belajar berbisnis. Belum lagi dengan berada di satu tim dengan Sehun. Ah, kira-kira nanti bagaimana jadinya, ya? Apa sebaiknya Jongin pura-pura tidak tahu saja? Tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin karena Jongin cukup menyadari debaran di jantungnya yang benar-benar tak bisa dihentikan.

Ukh, ini bukan pertanda baik.

…

Lonceng sekolah telah lama berbunyi. Dan langit sudah menunjukkan bias-bias jingga pertanda hari sudah mulai senja. Beberapa kelas masih belum pulang sekolah karena mereka adalah kelas khusus–akselerasi. Mereka biasanya pulang jam sepuluh malam. Tapi Jongin bukan bagian dari mereka hingga Jongin hanya perlu menetap di sekolah hingga jam lima sore.

Jongin terpaksa harus terlambat pulang hari ini. Ketua seksi bazaar–Jungsoo–menyuruhnya untuk membuat undangan kerjasama. Dan Jongin terlalu serius menanggapinya hingga melupakan fakta bahwa dia bisa saja mengerjakannya di rumah atau menyerahkannya minggu depan. Lagipula, mereka tidak terburu-buru kan?

Jongin baru saja mendudukkan dirinya di atas bangku halte dan membolak-balikkan halaman novel yang belum sempat ditamatkannya. Bus selanjutnya baru datang sekitar dua puluh menit lagi. Jongin masih punya cukup banyak waktu untuk menamatkan novelnya.

"Kau belum pulang?"

"Eh.. i-iya"

Ah.. Jongin jadi lupa bagaimana caranya bicara. Padahal jam pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi daritadi, kenapa Sehun belum pulang? Dan kenapa Jongin harus bicara segugup itu? Ada banyak alasan untuk bertanya kenapa. Tapi kenapa Jongin harus bertanya-tanya kenapa–

"Kau Jongin dari kelas XI-1 kan?"

–Sehun bisa tahu namanya? Itu hanya akan membuat Jongin semakin berharap. Padahal Jongin sudah tahu, Sehun sangat dekat dengan seorang kakak kelas bernama Luhan. Itu artinya Jongin tak boleh berharap agar tidak patah hati.

"I-iya"

"Aku Sehun dari kelas XI-4. Kita akan berada dalam satu tim untuk festival kali ini kan?"

"Iya.."

"Kalau begitu, aku mohon kerjasamanya"

"Iya.."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau baru pulang sekarang?"

"Ah.. itu.. Jungsoo menyuruhku untuk membuat undangan kerjasama. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja menyerahkannya minggu depan, tapi aku terlalu semangat untuk membuatnya hingga lupa waktu. Hehe.."

"Hahaha.. ternyata Jongin orang yang sangat bersemangat, ya! Sepertinya menyenangkan bisa berada satu tim dengan Jongin"

Jongin terkesiap. Awalnya Jongin pikir itu memalukan. Tapi ternyata Sehun tertawa dan mendukungnya–menurut Jongin begitu. Ah, kenapa Sehun semakin tampan jika tertawa begitu, ya?

"Itu.. aku pikir Sehun orang yang pendiam"

"Ah.." Sehun menepuk kepala Jongin dengan gerakan lembut. Masih dengan senyum yang membuat jantung Jongin semakin berguncang dan mata yang terus tertaut pada gadis berkulit tan itu.

"Seharusnya aku memang pendiam. Tapi sepertinya aku tak akan bisa jadi pendiam kalau di dekat Jongin"

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Entahlah.. aku.. hanya merasa nyaman"

Sehun tersenyum hangat sambil menatap mata Jongin lembut. Membuat hati Jongin ikut menghangat. Ah, bolehkah Jongin berharap?

* * *

TBC/END

**Maafkan aku, ini memang terlalu pendek, dan aku sangat sadar itu ._.**

**Maaf juga, ff yang sebelumnya pasti kulanjut, ff hasil perjanjian pasti kubuat, tapi aku gak janji bisa cepat, aku sedang dalam masa sibuk, jadi aku gak bisa nyiapinnya secepat mungkin, tapi janji akan disiapkan. Maaf ya~**

**Mohon dukungannya juga^^**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

Sehun terus memaksa Jongin untuk berbincang sembari menunggu bis datang. Tapi Jongin mencoba untuk mengacuhkannya–walau sesungguhnya Jongin sangat menyadari bahwa itu sulit. Tetapi Jongin terus berusaha untuk mengacuhkan Sehun dengan cara mencoba terlihat serius menamatkan novelnya. Agaknya Sehun menjadi sedikit lebih diam. Hingga suasana benar-benar jadi sunyi. Hanya ada suara angin dan deru beberapa kendaraan yang lewat serta suara nafas Sehun. Entah kenapa suara itu begitu terdengar di telinga Jongin.

Sebenarnya perhatian Jongin masih belum sepenuhnya teralihkan ke bacaannya. Pikirannya sibuk membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi wajah Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya? Kenapa Sehun jadi diam? Apa Sehun tidak nyaman? Bagaimana perasaan Sehun saat duduk di dekatnya? Bagaimana perasaan Sehun terhadapnya?

Tapi Jongin bersikukuh membaca–walau Jongin mulai tidak mengerti bagaimana cerita itu berlanjut. Dan sekarang Jongin tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara mengalihkan perhatiannya. Novelnya sudah tamat–walau Jongin tidak benar-benar mengerti bagaimana akhir kisahnya. Jongin ingin Sehun bicara lagi, agar suasana sedikit lebih mencair. Agar Jongin bisa semakin sering berbicara dengan Sehun. Agar Jongin punya alasan untuk berbicara dengan Sehun.

Diam..

Diam..

Diam..

Ah, kenapa Sehun hanya diam?

Baiklah, sepertinya Jongin harus memulai pembicaraan duluan.

Jongin memutar wajahnya untuk menatap wajah Sehun. Dan harus menerima konsekuensi bahwa tubuhnya membeku mendapatkan Sehun yang sedang menatapinya–dengan sebuah senyuman yang membuat Sehun terlihat semakin tampan. Oh _Gosh_! Jongin belum pernah melihat Sehun yang tersenyum dalam jarak sedekat ini sebelumnya.

"Jongin serius sekali. Suka membaca novel, ya?"

"I-iya. Apa Sehun juga suka membaca?"

"Sebagai siswa yang baik dan tidak benar.. tentu saja. Aku.. juga suka membaca"

"Baik? Dan tidak benar?"

"Hahaha.. Minho-_hyung_ sering bilang begitu padaku. Maksudnya, aku adalah seorang siswa yang baik, tapi itu tidak benar karena aku sering mengacuhkan siswa lainnya" Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya pelan.

"Itu tidak benar. Menurutku Sehun adalah orang yang ramah"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, apa Jongin mau… jadi… temanku?" Sehun meneguk sesuatu yang terasa begitu berat di tenggorokannya.

Ayolah, ini adalah awal yang sangat baik. Tapi mengapa rasanya begitu berat?

"Tentu saja!"

Jongin mengancungkan jari kelingkingnya sembari tersenyum lebar. Tangan yang satunya lagi digunakannya untuk mengangkat tangan Sehun untuk mengancungkan jari kelingking milik Sehun juga. Kemudian Jongin menautkan jemari mereka sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Mulai sekarang kita teman" sahut Jongin dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Tangan Sehun terasa besar dan sedikit kasar. Tapi Jongin begitu menyukai tangan itu. Rasanya begitu hangat ketika tangan itu menyentuhnya. Seperti ada suatu kehangatan aneh yang dialirkan Sehun melalui kelingkingnya. Aliran aneh yang membuat jantungnya berdegup tidak jelas. Aliran aneh yang membuat Jongin menyesali pertemanannya dengan Sehun. Jongin juga tak tahu mengapa, tapi berteman dengan Sehun merupakan ide yang sangat tidak buruk, bukan?

Ah, Jongin masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya diinginkannya. Rasanya Jongin senang sekali, tetapi di balik itu ada rasa menyesal yang terselip. Ini membingungkan. Tapi Jongin tak mau ambil pusing.

Sementara Sehun? Sehun tak begitu menyukai ini. Tapi setidaknya ini bukan awal yang buruk. Ingatkan pada Sehun bahwa ini masih awal. Sehun tak hanya akan berakhir menjadi teman Jongin, kan? Baik, Sehun harus optimis. Ini hanya akan jadi awal dari semuanya.

Ya, ini memang masih awalnya. Awal dari kisah dua orang insan yang saling menyayangi. Mari buktikan bagaimana kekuatan kasih sayang itu.

Jemari mereka masih bertautan. Mata mereka masih saling menatap. Senyuman mereka masih terkembang dengan sempurna. Dan bis mereka baru saja tiba di sana.

"Bisnya sudah datang!" ujar Jongin sembari melepaskan tautan jari mereka. Dan Jongin langsung berlari masuk ke dalam bis dengan wajah memerah.

Ah, yang barusan itu benar-benar mimpi indah. Jari mereka bertautan, mata mereka saling menatap dan senyuman Sehun yang sedekat itu. Ini benar-benar hari keberuntungan Jongin.

…

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sekolah. Hari ini Jongin sengaja turun satu halte lebih awal dari halte di dekat sekolahnya. Jongin berniat untuk mampir ke kedai bubble tea terlebih dahulu. Hari ini Jongin belum sempat sarapan, jadi Jongin pikir satu porsi bubble tea setidaknya cukup untuk disebut sebagai sarapan.

Semuanya terjadi seperti biasanya, mengalir dengan begitu lembut. Jongin sama sekali tidak menyadari sejak kapan Sehun berjalan tepat di belakangnya. Yang Jongin tahu hanya Sehun tiba-tiba berjalan tepat di belakangnya seperti sihir–Jongin benar-benar yakin sebelumnya tak ada orang yang berjalan tepat di belakangnya.

Jongin yang memang suka melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri saat berjalan asik mengawasi langkah Sehun di belakangnya. Dan Sehun hanya tersenyum sambil terus berjalan. Jantung Jongin berdetak begitu cepat. Ah, Jongin gugup.

Jongin melambatkan langkahnya, berniat agar Sehun bisa berjalan lebih dulu. Namun, raut wajah Sehun benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa Sehun tak memiliki niat untuk mendahului Jongin. Akhirnya Jongin melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, berniat agar Sehun tak lagi berjalan di belakangnya. Tapi Sehun juga mempercepat langkahnya, menyusul Jongin, namun tak berniat untuk mendahulu Jongin.

Dan akhirnya Jongin berlari. Karna Jongin benar-benar tak tahan dengan detakan jantungnya itu. Rasanya memang sangat menyenangkan, dan Jongin menikmatinya. Tapi Jongin tak ingin terlalu terlarut ke dalam fantasinya. Fantasi liar tentang Sehun si idola sekolah.

GREPP

"Kenapa berlari? Kita masih punya tiga puluh menit lagi untuk berjalan ke sekolah"

Ah, itu suara Sehun. Setidaknya bukan orang lain. Yang menghentikan langkah Jongin itu Sehun. Yang menggenggam tangan Jongin itu.. Sehun? Wajah Jongin memerah saat menyadari tangannya yang digenggam Sehun.

"T-tidak apa-apa"

"Ayo ke sekolah" sahut Sehun lembut lalu menepuk puncak kepala Jongin pelan sebelum akhirnya berjalan. Jongin melangkah mengikuti langkah Sehun. Dengan tangannya yang masih ada di dalam genggaman tangan Sehun.

Perlahan, Jongin mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Sehun. Celana coklat sekolah yang membalut kaki jenjangnya. Tubuhnya yang dibalut kemeja putih dan jas coklat sekolah mereka. Kulit putihnya yang terlihat begitu kontras dengan warna jas. Wajahnya yang terlihat tenang dengan sedikit senyuman di bibirnya. Rambut hitamnya yang terlihat sangat cocok dengannya. Mata elangnya yang begitu tajam namun memiliki tatapan yang teduh. Bibir tipisnya yang sedikit mengembang. Hidungnya yang mancung. Pipinya yang terlihat begitu halus. Oh, mengapa bisa ada laki-laki sesempurna ini?

Ah, rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan jika terus seperti ini. Berjalan bersama. Dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam. Rasanya hangat. Dan Jongin benar-benar ingin selalu seperti ini.

'_Aku.. ingin bilang sesuatu pada Sehun. Aku.. benar-benar suka Sehun. Apa aku boleh mengatakannya?'_

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Hari-hari berjalan seperti biasanya. Suasana sekolah juga berjalan seperti biasanya. Seperti yang terjadi di kelas Sehun saat ini, hanya ada siswa yang terlihat jengah – bahkan di antara mereka ada yang diam-diam sudah tertidur, suara spidol mendecit di atas papan tulis, rentetan soal Sejarah yang menyebalkan di depan sana, dan beberapa siswa yang dihukum di depan kelas karena ketahuan tidur di kelas.

Hey, kenapa? Itu hal yang biasa, bukan? Tertidur di kelas Sejarah tepat saat jam terakhir sebelum waktu pulang tiba. Kau juga pasti pernah mengalaminya jika memiliki jam kelas Sejarah yang seperti ini.

Oh, aku paham. Ada hal yang tidak biasa di sini. Dan itu adalah sosok Sehun yang sedang tersenyum-senyum sambil mendengarkan penjelasan dari Kwon _ssaem_. Maksudku, yang aneh itu bukan dalam bagian 'mendengarkan penjelasan Kwon _ssaem_' sementara pikiran teman-temannya yang lain sudah lari ke rumah. Yang aneh itu adalah pada 'dengan seksama'.

Sehun memang mendengarkan penjelasan dari Kwon _ssaem_ tentang dinasti Joseon. Tapi penjelasan itu sama sekali tidak meresap di dalam otaknya. Bagaimana tidak? Jongin tengah memenuhi isi kepalanya dan itu membuat semuanya terasa kosong. Ah, Sehun ingin sekali melihat Jongin. Rasanya ingin sekali menghentikan waktu dan berlari ke kelas Jongin untuk menatap wajah cantik gadis itu. Atau setidaknya mempercepat waktu agar bisa pulang bersama dengan gadis itu.

Senyuman Sehun semakin lebar saat memikirkan tentang itu. Maksudku, memikirkan tentang dirinya yang akan pulang bersama Jongin. Mengantar gadis itu ke depan pintu rumahnya sebelum akhirnya berbalik pulang ke rumahnya sendiri.

Itu membuat teman-temannya yang dihukum di depan sana mengernyit heran. Hey, jangankan tersenyum lebar seperti itu, bahkan tersenyum tipis saja jarang Sehun lakukan. Mereka jadi menerka-nerka apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Sehun. Yang sudah pasti itu adalah hal yang baik. Ah, entahlah. Pikiran Sehun berbeda dengan pikiran mereka. Intinya, bagi mereka, hal terbaik saat ini adalah pulang dan menggerutui hukuman mereka kali ini.

Persetan dengan pelajaran Sejarah atau penjelasan Kwon _ssaem_ yang berbelit-belit. Sehun sangat tahu inti dari semuanya. Itu sama saja dengan cerita yang dulu pernah diceritakan oleh ayahnya, atau penjelasan dari guru SMP-nya. Lagipula, Sehun bisa membaca itu nanti. Apa gunanya buku, perpustakaan dan internet?

Bel sekolah berbunyi dengan nyaring. Kwon _ssaem _segera membereskan peralatannya dan beranjak ke luar kelas. Para siswa menghela nafas lega dan segera membereskan barang mereka untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Sehun! Ayo kita bermain basket sepulang sekolah" ajak teman sebangkunya – Tao.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa. Mungkin lain kali" jawab Sehun sambil memakai ranselnya.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa" ucap Tao sebelum akhirnya Sehun berlari ke luar kelas.

…

Jongin berjalan pelan menuju ke gerbang sekolah. Matanya sibuk mengawasi siwa-siswi yang berlalu lalang. Sebelum akhirnya pandangannya berhenti pada seseorang yang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang. Jongin nyaris memekik senang sebelum akhirnya berusaha berjalan dengan normal.

Namun Jongin terpaksa menghela nafas sebal saat beberapa orang siswi terlihat mengelili orang itu. Kalau kondisinya seperti ini, Sehun tak akan melihatnya. Namun sepertinya rasa sebal itu harus menghilang karena kemudian siswi-siswi itu pulang dan mata Sehun beralih ke arahnya.

Mata itu menyipit dengan sudut bibir yang terangkat ke atas. Ah, Jongin suka sekali dengan pemilik mata itu. Apalagi jika dia tersenyum pada Jongin.

"Mau pulang bersama? Motorku masih diperbaiki" ujar Sehun saat langkah Jongin berhenti tepat di depannya.

"Hm? Baiklah" jawab Jongin sekenanya. Jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat cepat. Jongin jadi gugup sekali. Oh Tuhan, jangan sampai Sehun kesal dengan jawaban singkatnya barusan. Aduh, Jongin jadi benci pada jantungnya ini. Jika saja jantungnya tidak berdegup begini kencang, jika saja Jogin tidak gugup,mungkin jawabannya tak akan sesingkat itu.

…

Bus berhenti tepat di depan halte kompleks perumahan Jongin. Jongin dan Sehun bergegas turun dari bus yang membawa mereka ke sana. Kemudian keduanya berjalan menyusuri jalanan perumahan sambil sesekali tertawa bersama.

Sehun suka sekali mengusuk kepala Jongin. Dan Jongin suka sekali menggerutu dengan itu – walau sebenarnya Jongin berteriak girang di dalam hati. Rambut gadis itu tergerai lurus dan terasa begitu lembut di permukaan tangan Sehun. Rambutnya beraroma sangatmanis. Dan aroma itu menyeruak masuk ke dalam paru-paru Sehun, membuat sebuah sensasi hangat yang sangat disukainya.

"Ehm, Sehun-ssi~" panggil Jongin saat langkah mereka memasuki blok C.

"Ya, ada apa?" jawab Sehun tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Jongin. Gadis itu terlihat begitu cantik di matanya. Tak hanya cantik, tapi juga manis, menggemaskan, membuat Sehun tak ingin jauh darinya. Ha! Joonmyeon bilang ini adalah cinta, dan sepertinya Sehun mulai mempercayai ucapan ketua OSIS itu.

"Eng~ bolehkah aku bertanya?"

Sehun tertawa pelan. Kemudian kembali mengusuk kepala Jongin. Membelai rambut itu dengan lembut. "Tanyakan saja. Aku akan menjawab apapun yang kau tanyakan"

"Apapun?"

"Kalau aku tahu jawabannya, aku pasti akan menjawabnya"

"Janji?" Jongin mengancungkan jari kelingkingnya ke depan Sehun.

"Janji!" dan Sehun menyambut jari kelingking itu dengan kelingkingnya yang terlihat lebih besar dari milik Jongin. Membuat senyuman di bibirnya tak dapat ditahan lagi.

"Kau mau bertanya apa?" tanya Sehun sesaat seelah tautan jari mereka terputus.

"Eum~ itu~ eum.. tidak jadi" jawab Jongin gugup. Rasa gugupnya menjalar hingga ke telinganya sehingga membuat telinganya itu memerah padam.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Sehun heran.

"Eum.. tidak apa-apa" jawab Jongin sambil menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah rumah dengan pagar berwarna krem. Itu rumahnya. "Sampai jumpa besok" sahut Jongin lalu melambaikan tangannya.

"Ya, sampai jumpa besok" jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum lebar. "Eum.. sepertinya nanti sore motorku sudah selesai. Bagaimana menurutmu kalau.. eum.. maksudku, besok, bolehkah aku menjemputmu?"

"Ya.. tentu saja" jawab Jongin sambil menunduk.

"Eum.. kalau begitu.. sampai jumpa besok pagi" sahut Sehun sambil melambaikan tangannya pelan.

"Ya, sampai besok pagi. Aku.. masuk dulu"

"Okay"

Jongin melangkah menuju ke pintu depan rumahnya. Kemudian masuk dan melambai sesaat sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu.

Sehun menghela nafasnya. Rasanya agak berat untuk membiarkan Jongin masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ah, Sehun tak bermaksud melarang Jongin masuk ke rumahnya sendiri. Sehun hanya masih sangat ingin menatap Jongin. Menghabiskan waktunya untuk menatap keindahan wajah Jongin. Jongin begitu cantik. dan Sehun tak dapat menahan peson kuat seorang Kim Jongin.

Jujur saja, Jongin itu adalah gadis yang sangat mempesona. Siapapun akan jatuh pada kecantikannya. Hanya saja Jongin terlalu merendah. Bahkan Jongin terlihat tidak menyadari puluhan mata di sekolah yang suka mengamatinya. Jongin juga tak pernah menyadari anak-anak populer di sekolah ini harus menahan decakan kagum saat melihatnya. Contohnya saja, Yifan si kapten basket, Joonmyeon si ketua OSIS, Jongdae si ketua klub vocal, Hyunwoo si ketua klub teater, Chanyeol sang bassis band sekolah, Myungsoo yang sebentar lagi akan–

Argh! Sehun benci ini. Terlalu banyak – bahkan sepertinya semua – anak laki-laki di sekolah yang telah menyadari pesona Jongin. Ini memang bukan salah Jongin, tapi Sehun tak menyukai ini. Sehun juga sangat suka dengan Jongin yang sangat cantik. Tapi Sehun takut. Bagaimanapun, banyak anak laki-laki keren yang populer di sekolah yang juga menyukai Jongin – walau Jongin tak pernah sadar dengan itu.

Ah.. Sehun hanya takut. Takut jika Jongin tak melihatnya. Sehun bisa saja kalah dengan kepopuleran anak laki-laki lainnya. Sehun hanyalah seorang anak laki-laki yang populer karna permainan basketnya dan sikapnya yang cool terhadap orang-orang. Wajahnya memang cukup tampan, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri anak laki-laki di sekolahnya memang tampan semua.

Argh~ Sehun sama sekali tak mengerti dengan dirinya. Sehun tak begitu suka jika ada anak perempuan yang mendekatinya. Bukan apa-apa, Sehun hanya merasa anak perempuan itu terlalu perasa. Mereka akan menganggap perhatian kecil dari Sehun sebagai sesuatu yang besar. Dan jujur saja, Sehun sama sekali tidak berpikiran apapun tentang perhatian itu.

Tapi jika itu Jongin, ini jadi berbeda. Sehun ingin sekali Jongin memperhatikan perhatian-perhatian kecil yang diberikannya. Walaupun itu sangat kecil sekalipun. Sehun ingin Jongin senang karenanya. Sehun ingin melihat senyuman manis Jongin yang dibuatnya. Sehun ingin Jongin kagum padanya. Sehun ingin Jongin melihatnya.

Sehun tertawa kecil. Menertawakan kebodohannya yang benar-benar bodoh. Ugh, Sehun sangat sadar bahwa dirinya benar-benar bodoh. Kemudian Sehun membalikkan badannya. Dan melangkah menjauhi rumah Jongin. Melangkah menjauhi komplek rumah Jongin. Ah, apa aku sudah mengatakan padamu? Sehun berbohong. Rumahnya sama sekali tidak searah dengan rumah Jongin. Ada dua alasan mengapa Sehun berbohong. Yang pertama, Sehun ingin tahu dimana rumah Jongin. Yang kedua, Sehun ingin memastikan Jongin pulang dengan selamat ke rumahnya. Bukankah Sehun bodoh? Bahkan Sehun membohongi orang yang sangat disukainya. Astaga.. Sehun tak menyangka dirinya sudah begini bodoh.

…

Festival sekolah akan diadakan dua bulan lagi. Siswa SMA Inha makin sibuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya. Mulai dari dekorasi ruangan, persiapan penampilan, struktur acara, pelatihan MC, dan banyak persiapan lainnya.

Para siswa memang mempersiapkan segalanya dengan sangat baik. Mereka ingin festival sekolahnya ini berlangsung maksimal. Bagaimanapun, ini akan mengangkat nama sekolah mereka. Seperti yang terjadi saat ini, para siswa yang tergabung ke dalam klub dance sedang berlatih dengan serius di ruang auditorium. Beberapa siswa lainnya terlihat sedang mengukur ukuran jendela untuk membuat gorden yang baru.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk. Jongin tahu ini ide yang buruk. Apapun alasannya, mengganggu latihan orang lain itu tidak baik. Tapi Chanyeol memaksanya memanggil Sehun. Chanyeol memang ketua divisi mereka. Kenapa bukan Chanyeol saja yang memanggil Sehun? Ah.. Chanyeol memang tampan, keren, baik hati dan ramah dan itu yang membuatnya populer, namun sayang sekali, terkadang Chanyeol terlihat menyebalkan bagi Jongin. Contohnya seperti saat ini.

Jongin berhenti beberapa langkah di depan panggung. Sekalipun diperintahkan untuk memanggil Sehun, Jongin tak akan melakukannya jika Sehun sedang berlatih seperti itu. Jongin lebih memilih untuk menunggu sampai mereka istirahat saja. Jongin hanya tak ingin mengganggu. Ngomong-ngomong, mereka keren sekali. Ada beberapa siswa kelas dua dan kelas tiga serta satu orang anak kelas satu yang berdiri di tengah panggung. Sisnya hanya jadi backdancer saja. Jongin merasa sangat bangga saat menemukan Sehun ada di antara siswa yang menari di tengah panggung. Itu artinya Sehun yang memimpin semuanya.

Walau ada Eunhyuk-sunbae dan Taemin-sunbae yang lebih mendominasi, namun Jongin hanya melihat Sehun. Bagi Jongin, Sehun terlihat lebih memukau dibanding yang lainnya. Ah.. Jongin jadi ingin menonton pertunjukan dance nanti. Pasti Sehun terlihat sangat keren. Jongin jadi makin menyukai festival sekolah ini. Rasanya tidak sabar untuk menunggu.

"Jongin? Ada apa?" tanya Eunhyuk-sunbae saat latihan mereka berakhir dan mereka beristirahat.

"Ah.. tidak apa-apa sunbae, Chanyeol megatakan padaku untuk memanggil Sehun, kami ada rapat untuk bazaar nanti" jawab Jongin sambil agak menunduk.

Asal kau tahu saja, Eunhyuk ini sangat tampan. Dia sangat populer sabagai salah satu dancer terbaik di sekolah. Eunhyuk pernah memenangkan kompetisi dance se-Korea Selatan. Dan mendapat pujian dari dancer-dancer terkenal seperti Jung Yunho, Greg S. Hwang bahkan Tony Testa. Jongin pernah bilang bahwa dia hanyalah seorang siswi biasa. Apapun yang dimilikinya hanyalah hal biasa. Jadi ini hanya akan menjadi biasa saat Jongin menunduk ketika Eunhyuk menatapnya seperti itu.

"Oh.. begitu? Bagaimana latihan kami tadi, keren tidak?"

"Tentu saja keren. Kalian sangat menakjubkan, sunbae" jawab Jongin dengan mata berbinar. Wajahnya mulai sedikit terangkat ke atas namun kembali menunduk saat melihat EUnhyuk tersenyum padanya.

"Jongin? Ada apa?" tanya Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya diam di sudut panggung. Sebenarnya Sehun ingin sekali menghampiri Jongin daritadi. Tapi Sehun menahan dirinya. Namun sekarang Sehun tak dapat lagi menahan diri saat melihat Eunhyuk tersenyum seperti itu pada Jongin.

"A-ah.. Sehun-ah.. Chanyeol memintaku memanggilmu. Chanyeol bilang kita akan rapat" jawab Jongin sambil tergagap. Wajahnya masih menunduk sambil menatap Sehun takut-takut.

"Geurae? Kajja" jawab Sehun sambil menarik tangan Jongin menjauh dari Eunhyuk. "Hyung.. aku izin dulu, ya?" tanya Sehun yang dijawab oleh anggukan dari Eunhyuk.

Kemudian Sehun membawa Jongin melangkah keluar dari ruang auditorium. Dengan tangan Sehun yang masih menggenggam tangan Jongin dengan erat. Dengan Jongin yang menunduk dengan wajah memerahnya. Dengan detakan jantung mereka yang bersatu membentuk sebuah melodi yang indah.

"Jongin cantik sekali, ya?" gumam Eunhyuk sambil menatap punggung gadis itu. "Tapi sepertinya Sehun menyukainya" katanya lagi lalu tertawa.

"Ya, mereka cocok" jawab Taemin yang tiba-tiba ada di dekatnya.

"Tapi Sehun itu bodoh sekali. Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa mereka bisa pacaran?" tanya Eunhyuk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Entahlah. Menurutmu?"

"Tidak bisa. Karna akulah yang akan pacaran dengan Jongin duluan" jawab Eunhyuk lalu tertawa lebar.

"Hey, bagaimana dengan Donghae?"

"Astaga! Aku lupa! Donghae akan marah jika aku tak menemuinya sekarang!" gumam Eunhyuk lalu berlari ke ruang auditorium menuju ke kelas kekasihnya, Lee Donghae.

Taemin hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya heran melihat kelakuan dancer hebat konyol yang satu itu.

TBC

**Ottokhae? Ini emang gak kilat, tapi aku udah berusaha secepat yang aku mampu^^**

**Semoga kalian suka^^**

**Don't forget review, maaf yang reviewnya belum sempat kubalas, soalnya setelah baca review, aku semangat banget nyiapin fanficnya dan cepet-cepet ngepost, sampe lupa balas deh, hehe..**

**Makasih banget sama dukungan kalian semua^^**

**Saranghaeyo~**

**- **_**Allhearts -**_


	4. Chapter 4

Sehun dan Jongin berjalan beriringan di sepanjang koridor. Bel tanda pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sedari tadi. Namun Sehun dan Jongin baru akan berniat berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah. Tidak. Mereka sama sekali tidak berniat untuk pulang ke rumah. Mereka berencana mencari menu untuk divisi bazaar mereka.

Ingatkan Sehun untuk berterimakasih kepada Chanyeol dan bandnya. Pada rapat tadi, mereka menyimpulkan bahwa mereka harus berkeliling untuk mencari sesuatu yang murah, mudah dibuat dan yang pasti digemari banyak orang. Awalnya, Chanyeol membaginya dalam beberapa tim. Baekhyun dengan Kyungsoo, Jongdae dengan Zitao dan Sehun serta Chanyeol dengan Jongin. Tapi terimakasih pada band Chanyeol yang meminta Chanyeol untuk berlatih saat ini sehingga Chanyeol tak bisa pergi bersama Jongin untuk mencari menu.

Walau harus mengalami perdebatan kecil dengan Zitao dan Jongdae, namun untungnya Sehun bisa pergi berdua saja dengan Jongin setelah memenangkan permainan batu, gunting dan kertas. Ingat itu! Sehun pergi berdua saja dengan Jongin. Apa perlu diulangi? Mereka pergi BERDUA SAJA. Kau tau? BERDUA SAJA. Argh! Ini sudah seperti kencan. Dan jantung Sehun asik berdendang dengan sangat cepat untuk mengekspresikan rasa senangnya yang sangat sangat sangat membuncah. Hampir saja Chanyeol yang memiliki kesempatan langka ini. Tapi tenang saja, Sehun akan jalan BERDUA SAJA dengan Jongin sekarang.

Sehun dan Jongin berjalan beriringan menuju parkiran. Sedari tadi hanya keheningan yang menemani mereka. Hanya ada suara detakan jantung bersahut-sahutan yang terdengar di sana. Wajah mereka cerah secerah matahari siang ini.

"Eumm.. sebaiknya kita mulai dari mana?" tanya Sehun dengan suara pelan.

"Entahlah. Menurut Sehun, kita mulai darimana?" tanya Jongin balik sambil memainkan lengan ranselnya.

"Entahlah. Menurutmu?" tanya Sehun lagi membuat Jongin memicingkan matanya dan merengut sebal. Sehun terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi imut milik Jongin itu dan mencubit pipinya gemas. "Aigoo~ kau imut sekali"

"Eisshh" sebal Jongin lagi sambil berusaha melepaskan cubitan lembut Sehun di pipinya. Jujur saja, itu tidak sakit sama sekali. Tapi Jongin tidak mengerti kenapa pipinya bisa memerah hanya karna cubitan ringan seperti itu. Jongin sering mendapatkan cubitan yang menyakitkan dari Baekhyun dan pipinya tak akan memerah karna itu. Ah.. ini aneh.

"Hahaha.. naiklah. Kita mulai dari rumahmu" kata Sehun sambil memberikan sebuah helm kepada Jongin.

"Hah?"

"Ya. Kau harus mengganti seragammu dulu, lagipula aku tak mau melihatmu membawa tasmu yang berat itu" kata Sehun sambil tersenyum.

Jongin mengambil helm itu dan segera memakainya untuk menyembunyikan semburat kemerahan yang kembali hadir di kedua pipinya. Senyumannya tak dapat ditahan saat mendengar perkataan Sehun tadi. Dan detakan jantungnya terasa makin cepat berdetak seiring dengan bertambahnya kecepatan motor Sehun.

…

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang ke luar rumah. Dengan rambut cokelatnya yang digerai begitu saja ditambah dengan bandana biru muda yang manis. Dengan mengenakan celana jins biru muda dan baju kaos lengan pendek lucu bergambar mickey mose, Jongin melangkahkan kakinya untuk menemui Sehun di luar rumah. Ranselnya bergerak-gerak seiring dengan ayunan langkahnya.

Sehun terpaksa menahan nafasnya untuk sesaat. Jongin terlihat sangat sangat sangat cantik sekali. berlebihan? Ah, tidak. Sehun tidak berbohong. Jongin memang tak berdandan – hanya sapuan tipis BB cream, beberapa tabur bedak dan sedikit lip balm di bibir indahnya – namun Jongin terlihat begitu menawan. Aduh, sepertinya Sehun melupakan fakta bahwa Jongin memang terlihat menawan setiap harinya, bahkan walau hanya dengan penampilang . Oh, kenapa Tuhan mampu menciptakan bidadari seindah ini? Sehun benar-benar mensyukuri hidupnya sekarang.

Sebenarnya Sehun sendiri pulang ke rumahnya sebentar. Tentu saja untuk mengganti pakaian dan meninggalkan tas berisi buku-buku menyebalkan di sana. Tapi Sehun memakai kecepatan tinggi dan rela menyalip-nyalip kepadatan kendaraan Seoul agar bisa sampai tepat waktu. Dan untungnya Sehun bisa kembali tepat beberapa detik sebelum Jongin melangkah keluar. Sehun datang dengan kemeja jins biru muda lengan panjang yang lengannya dilipat hingga siku dan dibiarkan terbuka, baju kaos dalaman berwarna hitam dan celana jins hitam.

Jongin berjalan kikuk ke arah Sehun. Bagaimana tidak? Pria pucat itu terlihat begitu tampan. Dia benar-benar terlihat keren. Tak heran jika Sehun menjadi idola di sekolah. Jongin jadi membenci kenyataan bahwa ada puluhan orang lainnya yang menyukai Sehun. Walau Jongin juga suka pria-pria keren lainnya di sekolah, tapi Jongin menyadari perasaan sukanya pada Sehun itu berbeda. Entahlah, sulit menjelaskannya.

"Apa aku benar-benar lama?" tanya Jongin sekedar berbasa-basi untuk menyembunyikan bunyi detakan jantungnya. Jongin tak ingin Sehun mendengarkannya. Tapi jantungnya benar-benar berdetak dengan terlalu cepat.

"Tidak. Maaf, tadi aku pulang sebentar" kata Sehun sambil tersenyum. "Naiklah, kurasa aku tahu kita harus mulai darimana"

Jongin mengangguk pelan dan menerima helm yang diberikan Sehun. Menaiki motor Sehun dan melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling pinggang Sehun saat anak laki-laki itu memintanya. Wajah Jongin jadi memerah mengingat dirinya yang sedang memeluk anak laki-laki itu. Sedangkan Sehun tersenyum dengan amat sangat lebar saat melihat tangan Jongin yang melingkari pinggangnya. Rasanya begitu hangat, dan Sehun sangat suka dengan kehangatannya.

Sehun pun menjalankan motornya dengan degupan jantung yang disukainya. Ah, apakah ini kencan? Semoga saja. Ingatkan Sehun untuk berterimakasih dan memberi Chanyeol hadiah atas kesempatan yang diberikan pria dengan senyuman seribu watt itu.

…

Mereka tiba di sebuah taman bermain yang cukup ramai. Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya heran, namun matanya berbinar dengan penuh dengan rasa antusias. Bagaimanapun juga, Jongin menyukai taman bermain, wahananya, keramaiannya, semuanya. Tapi apa yang dapat ditemukan untuk dijual di café mereka nanti dari sebuah taman bermain?

"Tidak mungkin orang-orang tidak lapar jika pergi ke taman bermain. Dan taman bermain banyak disukai oleh orang-orang" seakan mampu membaca pertanyaan yang terngiang di dalam pikiran Jongin, Sehun menjawab.

"Ternyata Sehun pintar juga" ucap Jongin lalu tertawa pelan.

Sehun tersenyum lebar saat melihat tawa Jongin. Kemudian anak laki-laki itu menggenggam tangan Jongin dengan erat. Membuat wajah Jongin memerah dan tak dapat menghentikan senyumannya. Keduanya berjalan beriringan masuk ke dalam taman bermain.

Suasana keramaian datang menyergap mereka. Sehun mempererat genggamannya agar tak terpisah dengan Jongin. Jantungnya sudah berdetak dengan sangat tidak normal sejak tadi. Otaknya terus-terusan memikirkan hal-hal seperti 'ini seperti kencan' 'aku menggenggam tangan Jongin!' 'Astagaa~ tangannya lembut sekali' 'Chanyeol, terimakasih!'.

Jongin sibuk memandang ke sekelilingnya untuk mencoba meredam suara jantungnya. Jongin benar-benar suka tangan Sehun yang menggenggam tangannya. Rasanya hangat dan Jongin tak ingin Sehun melepasnya. Matanya berbinar-binar riang melihat wahana-wahana di hadapannya. Jongin ingin mencoba yang ini, yang itu, yang di sana juga. Jongin ingin mencoba semua wahana dengan Sehun di sampingnya. Tapi bagaimana cara mengatakannya pada Sehun? Pasti Sehun menolak.

"Sehun-ah.." gumam Jongin pelan. Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal sambil berusaha meredamkan keinginannya. Ayolah.. Jongin hanya tak ingin menjadi gadis menyebalkan yang egois. Tapi Jongin benar-benar ingin mencoba semua.

"Hm? Ada apa?" tanya Sehun sambil menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap Jongin.

"A-ah.. tidak ada apa-apa" gagap Jongin yang tak menyangka Sehun mendengar gumamannya. Ini adalah tempat yang sangat ramai. Banyak suara-suara orang tertawa, mengobrol, bahkan suara anak yang sedang merengek pun ada. Bagaimana bisa Sehun mendengar suaranya di antara suara-suara yang sangat ribut itu.

"Katakan saja.." bujuk Sehun membuat Jongin kembali menimbang-nimbang apakah dirinya harus mengatakan pada Sehun atau tidak.

"A-Aku ingin mencoba wahananya~" rengek Jongin sambil tertunduk membuat Sehun tertawa. "Ish.. tidak lucu" rengek Jongin lalu melepas genggaman Sehun. Namun itu terhenti karna Sehun langsung menggenggam tangan Jongin lagi lalu menarik gadis itu untuk mengikutinya.

"Kau mau kita memulai darimana?" tanya Sehun sambil tersenyum lembut.

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Apa maksudnya ini? Apa Sehun baru saja mengajaknya mencoba wahana? Ah! Yippie! Sehun memang yang terbaik! Tampan, keren, tampan, populer, tampan, ramah, tampan, baik hati dan tampan lagi. Bukan bermaksud untuk berlebihan, tapi Sehun memang sangat tampan. Dan kadar ketampanan Sehun semakin bertambah saja seiring dengan senyuman yang diberikan anak laki-laki itu.

"Aku ingin naik bianglala ini" gumam Jongin pelan memandang bianglala yang berputar pelan tepat di hadapan mereka. Jongin bilang dia ingin naik semuanya, kan? Dan bianglala itu tepat ada di hadapan mereka membuat Jongin ingin menaikinya juga.

Sehun tersenyum lagi. Kemudian menggandeng tangan Jongin dan mereka berjalan untuk mengantri tiket. Antrian itu tidak terlalu panjang, dan itu terasa sangat cepat karena mereka terlalu sibuk dengan detakan jantungnya.

Kini Sehun dan Jongin duduk di dalam salah satu gondola. Jongin tengah sibuk memandangi segala sesuatu yang ada di bawah sana. Matanya berbinar senang. Ada tempat es krim, gula-gula, soda, café kecil yang lucu, badut, dan wahana-wahana lainnya. Sehun jadi semakin gemas melihat Jongin yang seperti itu. Jongin benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan di matanya. Sehun jadi terpikir–

.

.

.

.

.

Tunggu!

.

.

.

Kenapa mereka bisa ada di bianglala berdua saja seperti ini?

.

.

Ini..

Sudah seperti…

Kencan?

Ah, senyuman Sehun semakin mengembang. Jongin yang terlihat begitu cantik, kencan dadakan, duduk berdua saja di dalam gondola. Ah, ini semua terlalu membahagiakan bagi Sehun.

…

Rapat berlangsung dengan lancar. Chanyeol mengagumi kerja anak buahnya yang luar biasa. Tapi sebelum itu, Chanyeol ingin mendengar hasil yang didapat tim Jongin dan Sehun. Jujur saja, Chanyeol tak terlalu menyukai tim ini. Seharusnya tim ini adalah tim yang paling disukainya karna harusnya ada dirinya dan Jongin di sana. Tapi dengan terpaksa dirinya membiarkan Sehun yang pergi bersama Jongin. Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh ingin memukul wajah Sehun saat melihat senyuman bahagian pemuda itu saat Minhyuk menyuruhnya latihan kemarin.

"Oke. Kerja bagus. Bagaimana dengan kalian, Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol dengan sorot mata tajam.

Sehun terlihat gelagapan. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Sehun lupa dengan tugasnya. Kemarin Sehun memang mendengarkan celotehan Jongin saat memakan es krim tentang tugas mereka, hanya saja Sehun tak benar-benar focus mendengarkan. Sehun sibuk melihat bibir Jongin yang berkomat-kamit dan terkadang mengerucut lucu saat berbicara. Itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Dan Sehun benar-benar melupakan tugasnya karena 'kencan' mereka kemarin.

"Kurasa kita bisa menjual es krim!" ujar Jongin dengan mata berbinar.

Semua orang yang ada di sana menatap Jongin takjub. Membuat Jongin mengerjapkan matanya kaget. Apa Jongin salah bicara?

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah? Semua orang kan suka es krim" tanya Jongin dengan wajah polos. Suasana benar-benar menjadi hening. Semua orang – kecuali Jongin tentunya – memikirkan satu hal yang sama. Jadi kemarin Jongin dan Sehun mengunjungi tempat es krim? Kenapa mereka bisa berpikiran pergi ke tempat seperti itu?

Chanyeol memecah keheningan dengan tawa pelannya. "Itu ide yang bagus. Semua orang memang suka es krim. Lalu, menurut Jongin apa lagi?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Chanyeol memang seperti itu, selalu bersikap lembut pada Jongin. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan sikapnya pada anak-anak yang lainnya. Walau Chanyeol memang tidak bertindak kasar – namun setidaknya pemuda dengan senyuman sejuta watt itu tak pernah bersikap selembut itu pada orang lain. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol terlihat menyebalkan di mata Baekhyun.

Mata Jongin berkilat-kilat riang. Kemudian gadis itu mulai menyebutkan makanan-makanan yang dimakannya kemarin dan makanan-makanan yang disukainya. Mulai dari es krim, hot dog, roti isi krim mocca, gula-gula, lollipop, cola, milkshake dengan krim diatasnya, bahkan waffle sundae coklat yang manis.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Chanyeol sangat suka pada mata Jongin yang berkilat-kilat. Jongin itu cantik sekali. Dan matanya yang berkilat-kilat itu membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik. Chanyeol suka sekali melihat gadis itu, apalagi dengan matanya yang berkilat atau senyumnya yang mengembang. Jangankan melihat, bahkan mendengar suaranya saja Chanyeol suka, menghirup aroma parfum Jongin di sekitarnya juga Chanyeol suka. Chanyeol suka sekali dengan Jongin di sekitarnya.

Ah.. Chanyeol benar-benar tak mengerti. Akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol sangat sering tersenyum. Dan itu dimulai sejak pertama kali Chanyeol bertemu dan berbicara dengan Jongin. Chanyeol selalu bertanya-tanya mengapa gadis mempesona seperti Jongin bisa ada. Ah.. Chanyeol rasa.. Chanyeol berar-benar jatuh cinta pada Jongin yang begitu mempesona.

TBC

**Well, maaf, konfliknya belum sempat dimulai, hehe..**

**Mungkin dimulai dari chap depan aja yah? xDD**

**Maaf karna aku belum sempat bales review-review yang ada u.u tapi aku baca kok, dan kalo ada request, sebisa mungkin aku tepatin. Dan kalo ada pertanyaanpun, sebisa mungkin aku jawab, tapi kalo bales satu-satu belum sempat aku lakukan, kalo sempat bakal aku bales semua deh yaa :))**

**Oh iya, untuk yang Life High (kalo gak salah judulnya sih itu) ceritanya emang sampe di situ ._. gantung kan? Haha.. sorry~  
Kuusahain sequel deh, buat Life High, tapi mood aku sedang gak mendukung, jadi sequelnya diphpin dulu aja yaa.. nunggu mood hehe..**

**Sekali lagi, tolong maafkan author abal raja php inii~ u.u**

**Well, mind to RnR? Mungkin review bikin kadar php aku berkurang? /modus sih, tapi siapa tau kan yah?**


	5. Chapter 5

Beberapa anak berkeliaran di sepanjang koridor. Dua orang siswa terlihat keluar dari sebuah kelas lalu berlari-larian di sepanjang koridor. Mereka nyaris saja menabrak seorang siswi yang sedang berjalan di koridor itu. Untungnya seorang siswa lainnya yang berjalan di samping siswi itu mendorong siswi itu ke sebelah dinding hingga terhindar dari tabrakan.

"A-ah.. _gomawo_" sahut Jongin – siswi yang nyaris ditabrak itu.

"_Cheonmaneyo.._" sahut Chanyeol – siswa yang berjalan di samping Jongin.

Mereka kembali berjalan secara perlahan di sepajang koridor. Dengan Chanyeol yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan Jongin yang menundukkan kepalanya. Bagaimanapun juga, Jongin sedang berjalan dengan salah satu anak populer yang merupakan personil band di sekolahnya. Siapapun akan merasakan dadanya berdesir dengan lembut jika menjadi Jongin. Namun rasanya agak sedikit berbeda dengan saat bersama Sehun. Jika bersama dengan Sehun, dada Jongin tak hanya berdesir, tapi jantungnya juga berdegup dengan sangat cepat, rasanya juga lebih hangat dari yang biasanya, Jongin juga merasakan berbagai perasaan menyenangkan yang berkecamuk di dalam dirinya. Tapi saat bersama dengan Chanyeol, dadanya hanya berdesir pelan dan rasanya menyenangkan. Hanya itu. Jongin juga tidak tahu kenapa, tapi rasanya memang seperti itu.

"Jongin-ah" panggil Chanyeol membuat gadis di sampingnya menoleh untuk menatapnya. Chanyeol melebarkan senyumnya. Chanyeol selalu suka mata Jongin yang menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau sukai di antara menu kita?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap wajah Jongin yang terlihat sangat cantik.

"Jongin suka es krim!" sahut Jongin mantap. "Jongin suka es krim, waffle cokelat, milkshake cokelat" sahutnya lagi.

"Kau suka cokelat?"

Jongin mengangguk riang. "Jongin suka es krim dan cokelat"

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke café sepulang sekolah? Aku tahu tempat yang menjual es krim dan makanan penuh cokelat yang enak" tawar Chanyeol yang membuat mata Jongin semakin berbinar.

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan lalu mengusuk rambut Jongin gemas.

"Terimakasih Chanyeol!" sahut Jongin sambil tersenyum lebar membuat Chanyeol mencubit pipinya lembut.

"_Aigoo~_ Kau sangat menggemaskan, Jongin. Aku menyukaimu" sahut Chanyeol sembari menatap Jongin lurus.

"A-ah?"

"Aku menyukaimu. Aku menyayangimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin melindungimu. Aku ingin kau jadi pacarku. Apakah kau mau jadi pacarku?" sahut Chanyeol lagi masih menatap mata Jongin. Memerangkap Jongin ke dalam tatapan teduhnya.

Jongin hanya dapat diam mematung. Chanyeol memang tampan, keren, populer dan yang pasti pemuda itu sangat baik pada Jongin. Jongin tak mengerti mengapa dirinya hanya dapat diam mematung tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun. Jongin tak tahu mengapa yang dipikirkannya saat ini adalah Sehun. Jongin tak mengerti mengapa dirinya mengharapkan Chanyeol adalah Sehun – walau belum tentu pemuda pucat itu menyukainya seperti Jongin menyukai Sehun. Padahal sudah sangat jelas Chanyeol yang menyukai Jongin. Tapi Jongin masih benar-benar berharap pada Sehun. Jongin tak ingin menyakiti Chanyeol. Lalu apa yang harus Jongin lakukan sekarang?

"Tak perlu menjawab sekarang, jawablah kapanpun kau siap, aku hanya akan menunggumu, Jongin" kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Chanyeol mengelus kepala Jongin lembut, kemudian beranjak pergi dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya. Perasaannya terasa begitu lega sekarang. Walau Chanyeol agak kecewa dengan reaksi Jongin yang hanya diam saja. Namun setidaknya gadis itu tidak marah padanya. Jikapun Jongin menolaknya, itu tak masalah asalkan gadis itu tetap ada di sampingnya. Jika Jongin menerimanya itu akan jauh lebih baik. Chanyeol memang sangat menyukai Jongin. Karena itu Chanyeol ingin Jongin senang melebihi keinginannya untuk menjadikan Jongin pacarnya. Sekarang semua terserah pada Jongin, yang penting Jongin senang jadi Chanyeol juga bisa senang.

…

Sehun sedang berjalan dengan terburu-buru di sepanjang koridor. Baru saja Eunhyuk memanggilnya untuk menuju ke ruang auditorium untuk berlatih. Padahal Sehun sedang mencari Jongin yang tadi pergi bersama Chanyeol sesaat setelah rapat berakhir.

Namun langkah Sehun langsung terhenti saat akan berbelok di koridor. Membatalkan niatannya untuk berbalik dan lebih memilih bersembunyi di balik dinding. Ada Jongin di sana. Jongin yang sedang tersenyum riang. Diam-diam Sehun ikut tersenyum sesaat sebelum menyadari ada Park Chanyeol di samping gadis itu. Senyuman di bibir Sehun langsung menghilang. Ada sesuatu yang terasa membakarnya di dalam sana. Sehun tak tahu apa itu, tapi Sehun cukup pintar untuk menyadari bahwa dirinya tak ingin Jongin terlalu dekat dengan Park Chanyeol. Apalagi jika berjalan berdua saja. dengan Chanyeol yang terlihat menyukai Jongin. Sehun sadar dirinya tak menyukai itu.

Tapi Sehun tak dapat melakukan apapun. Sehun sangat sadar dirinya hanya teman sekelas Jongin, bukan pacarnya. Sehun tak dapat melarang Jongin. Semua yang dapat Sehun lakukan hanyalah berusaha menarik perhatian Jongin agar seluruh perhatian Jongin tertuju padanya. Agar Jongin juga memikirkannya seperti Sehun memikirkan Jongin. Agar Jongin memimpikannya seperti Sehun memimpikan Jongin. Agar Jongin hanya tersenyum untuk Sehun seperti Sehun tersenyum untuk Jongin. Agar Jongin hanya melihat Sehun seperti Sehun hanya melihat Jongin. Bukannya Sehun menginginkan balasan atas apa yang telah dilakukannya tentang Jongin. sehun hanya ingin Jongin mencintainya, karena Sehun benar-benar sangat mencintai Jongin.

"_Aigoo~_ Kau sangat menggemaskan, Jongin. Aku menyukaimu"

DEG!

Apa itu?!

Apakah itu suara Park Chanyeol?

Astaga! Apakah Park Chanyeol baru saja berniat menggoda Jongin?

Astaga! Apakah Park Chanyeol itu masih punya otak? Atau otaknya masih ada namun telah kehilangan fungsi? Apakah Park Chanyeol itu masih bisa berpikir?

Jongin tak semurah itu untuk digoda!

Oke, Sehun memang terlihat berlebihan sekarang. Namun itu hanya semata karena perasaannya yang mendadak tidak enak. Lagipula Sehun tidak merasa sepenuhnya salah, Jongin itu memang cantik tapi tidak semurah itu untuk menggodanya. Kau boleh saja memuji Jongin, tapi jangan coba-coba untuk menggodanya. Ah, Sehun berlebihan lagi, padahal mungkin saja Sehun hanya memuji Jongin, bukan menggodanya.

"A-ah"

Dengar itu! Bahkan Jongin pun menolak untuk digoda. Jongin bukan gadis sembarangan yang bisa sembarangan kau godai. Jongin ini adalah gadis yang khusus diciptakan untuk Oh Sehun. Oke, Sehun kembali berlebihan, mungkin kau bisa coret kalimat terakhir. Tapi jangan dicoret, biarkan saja Sehun berpikiran seperti itu. Sehun hanya ingin memiliki Jongin walaupun itu hanya dalam angan-angan.

Sehun kembali menajamkan indra pendengarannya. Kedua tangannya telah terkepal dengan sempuran. Dan kepalan itu semakin mengerat seiring dengan semakin kuatnya perasaan marah, takut, cemas dan khawatir yang berdesir di sepanjang aliran darahnya.

"Aku menyukaimu. Aku menyayangimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin melindungimu. Aku ingin kau jadi pacarku. Apakah kau mau jadi pacarku?"

Waktu terasa terhenti.

Aliran darah Sehun mengalir dengan sangat cepat menuju ke seluruh penjuru pembuluh darahnya. Menimbulkan sensasi panas yang dibenci oleh Sehun. Ingin rasanya Sehun memukul Park Chanyeol itu hingga babak belur. Ingin rasanya Sehun menghancurkan gedung sekolahnya saat ini juga.

Sehun memang masih remaja labil. Namun Sehun sama sekali tidak pernah merasa semarah ini seumur hidupnya. Andai saja Sehun dapat memutar waktu, maka Sehun akan mengajak Jongin pergi terlebih dahulu. Andai saja waktu dapat terulang, Sehun akan memberanikan dirinya untuk menarik Jongin menjauh dari Park Chanyeol.

Sehun langsung berlari. Berlari kemana saja. berlari sejauh mungkin agar tak mendengar suara Jongin. Apapun yang akan dijawab oleh Jongin, Sehun tak ingin mendengarnya. Sehun tahu Park Chanyeol itu lebih tampan darinya. Park Chanyeol juga lebih populer darinya. Park Chanyeol itu supel, mudah bergaul dan penuh tawa. Tentunya Jongin bukanlah gadis bodoh yang akan menolak perasaan Park Chanyeol. Dan itulah yang membuat Sehun marah. Jika saja Sehun berani melakukannya dari dulu, mungkin kenyataan tak akan menjadi seperti ini.

Sehun jatuh terduduk di atap sekolah. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Keringatnya bercucuran. Seragamnya berantakan. Tubuhnya lemas. Sehun merasa sangat kacau. Bahkan matanya terasa sangat berat.

Sehun mencoba menepuk-nepuk pipinya frustasi. Berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk. Namun tetap saja Sehun tak juga terbangun dari mimpi buruk yang gila ini. Tepukan-tepukan itu semakin mengeras hingga berubah menjadi pukulan, bahkan tamparan.

Air mata Sehun telah mengalir sedari tadi tanpa disadarinya. Astaga! Bagaimana bisa Sehun menangis? Seorang laki-laki harusnya tidak boleh menangis. Tapi Sehun benar-benar tak dapat menghindarinya. Sehun benar-benar rapuh. Sakit. Kacau. Berantakan.

Sehun bahkan masih SMA. Tapi Sehun benar-benar takut kehilangan Jongin. Jongin yang membuatnya bermimpi indah. Jongin yang membuatnya tersenyum. Jongin yang menjadi alasannya menari. Jongin yang membuatnya menikmati hari-harinya yang seharusnya membosankan di sekolah. Sehun benar-benar tak ingin kehilangan Jongin. Sehun ingin memiliki Jongin. Sehun rela kehilangan apapun asalkan itu bukan Jongin.

Katakan Sehun berlebihan, tapi Sehun benar-benar sangat mencintai Jongin hingga rasanya Sehun akan segera gila.

**TBC**

**Ngehehe.. sebenernya mau di update kemarin sih, tapi akun saya keblok gatau kenapa.. kayaknya ada yg report salah satu fanfic saya deh**

**Haha.. saya sih gapapa, tapi sedih juga sih u.u**

**Betewe, saya males upload ulang, jadi fanfic yang kereport gak saya upload ulang dan otomatis gak saya lanjut juga. Haha.. maaf ya readers, kalo saya mulai php lagi. Tapi seriusan loh, kalo saya upload ulang, entar direport lagi, jadi gak saya upload ulang deh. Haha..**

**Sorry for this nonsense, tapi saya cuma mau bilang gitu aja. Terimakasih banyak buat readers yang udah review-favorit-follow fanfic saya yang kereport dan fanfic saya yang lain. Saya minta maaf sama semua yang udah terjadi dan saya juga minta maaf buat pihak yang ngerasa dirugiin dengan fanfic saya. Kalo boleh saya tekankan, di sini saya menulis faniction hasil pemikiran saya. Kesamaan ide itu hal biasa, lagipula kecenderungan sudut pandang tulisan saya juga adalah hal alami dari pikiran saya. Jadi jika Anda berprasangka saya plagiat atau tidak, jawabannya adaah tidak, Anda bisa menyapa saya di jejaring sosial dan bertanya pada teman sekolah saya apakah kalian saya benar-benar menulisnya sendiri atau tidak. Siapapun di sana yang udah report saya, kamu gak perlu capek-capek report lagi karna saya udah males upload kalau gini jadinya. Saya tahu saya masih banyak kekurangan dalam menulis fanfic, karna jujur, bidang saya yang sesungguhnya itu bukan fanfic. Jika kamu memang membenci saya, kamu bisa bilang pada saya secara langsung agar saya tidak melakukan update lagi di sini. saya bisa kembali membuat blog dari nol, atau bermigrasi ke tempat lainnya atau bahkan berhenti dan focus pada sekolah, naskah dan pekerjaan saya. Saya ada di sini untuk menghibur orang dan membuat teman, bukan membuat kekacauan. Saya juga tidak suka dengan kekacauan seperti ini. Jadi saya mohon maaf jika saya memiliki kesalahan dan terimakasih jika Anda membaca pesan ini..**

**Untuk readers lainnya saya juga meminta maaf jika saya memiliki kesalahan dan sering membuat kalian kecewa dan terimakasih banyak telah favorit-follow-review fanfic saya, untuk para siders saya juga berterimakasih telah membaca fanfic saya. Untuk siapapun di sana yang telah membagikan cerita saya, saya juga berterimakasih banyak. Kalian yang terbaik!^^**


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun membuka kedua matanya. Suasana langit biru berhiaskan bias-bias jingga kemerahan langsung menyambutnya. Ternyata Sehun tertidur di atap sekolah. Sehun merogoh kantong celananya dan menemukan ponselnya di sana. Notifikasi ponselnya memberitahukan Sehun bahwa waktu saat ini sudah mencapai jam enam sore – satu jam lebih lama dari jam pulang sekolah – dan ada satu pesan di sana. Dari Jongin.

Diam-diam Sehun kembali tersenyum. Sehun tak dapat berbohong, rasanya memang masih sakit. Tapi Sehun mencoba untuk kuat. 'Toh Jongin juga tetap peduli padanya, itu artinya Jongin masih bersama Sehun. Walau mungkin hubungan antara Sehun dan Jongin tidak sespecial hubungan antara Jongin dan Chanyeol, setidaknya Jongin masih ada di sini menemani Sehun. Walau hati Jongin tak menemani hatinya, raga Jongin yang ada di dekat raganya saja sudah cukup. Melihat senyuman Jongin dari jauh saja sudah cukup. Mengagumi Jongin dalam diam juga sudah terlalu cukup. Bukankah itu yang biasanya Sehun lakukan?

Sehun sedang berusaha menguatkan hatinya saat ini. Sehun sedang belajar merelakan Jongin demi kebahagiaan gadis itu. Biarlah Sehun menyimpan lukanya sendirian. Ini juga kesalahannya yang terlalu lama diam di tempat. Harusnya Sehun sedikit lebih agresif agar Jongin bisa bersamanya tanpa ada orang lain di antara mereka. Ah, Sehun tak mau menyesal. Sehun harus belajar mencintai Jongin dalam diam karna Sehun tahu dirinya tak akan pernah sanggup belajar untuk berhenti mencintai Jongin. Ini semua demi Jongin. Ya, ini demi Jongin. Dan Sehun akan melakukan apapun demi Jongin walau itu menyakiti bahkan membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Dibukanya pesan Jongin. Ternyata gadis itu sedang mempertanyakan keberadaannya. Sehun baru saja akan membalasnya saat sebuah ide datang ke kepalanya. '_Jongin pasti sedang bersama Chanyeol sekarang_'. Ya, sepertinya begitu. Sehun sedang belajar untuk mencintai Jongin dalam diam. Sehun sedang belajar untuk merelakan Jongin untuk kebahagiaan gadis itu. Karna itu Sehun juga belajar untuk tidak mengganggu Jongin saat bersama Chanyeol.

Sehun menghela nafasnya. Rasanya masih begitu berat, tapi Sehun hanya ingin menjadi pria baik yang mencintai Jongin dengan baik. Sehun tak ingin Jongin merasa terganggu olehnya.

Sehun menepuk-nepuk kemejanya yang sedikit kotor karna debu dan sedikit merapikan betuk kemejanya yang berantakan karna kekacauannya saat berlari tadi. Diambilnya jas sekolahnya yang berada tak jauh darinya. Tadi Sehun sempat melempar jas itu berkat kelabilannya. Ugh, Sehun akan belajar menjadi laki-laki yang berpikiran jernih dan dewasa demi Jongin.

Sehun menuruni tangga menuju ke kelasnya untuk mengambil ranselnya yang tertinggal di sana. Namun tepat sebelum Sehun memasuki kelasnya, terdengar sebuah suara helaan nafas seorang gadis. Sehun mengernyit bingung. Untuk apa seorang siswi ada di gedung sekolah sampai setelat ini? Atau jangan-jangan siswi itu dari kelas percepatan? Kelas percepatan memang pulang jam sepuluh malam. Tapi untuk apa siswi kelas percepatan datang ke kelasnya?

Sehun berjalan masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Benar saja, ada seorang siswi di sana. Siswi itu duduk di bangku Sehun dengan kepala yang disandarkan di atas meja. Siswi itu mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi disandarkan di atas meja saat merasa ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam kelas.

Ah, siswi itu bukan orang lain.

Itu Jongin.

Eh?

Jongin?!

Kenapa Jongin masih di sini?

Sehun langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Termangu akan kehadiran Jongin di depannya. Kenapa Jongin belum pulang? Apa Jongin tidak pulang dengan Chanyeol?

"Sehun dari mana saja? Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Jongin dengan senyuman manisnya. Jongin beranjak bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berjalan ke arah Sehun dengan ransel Sehun di tangannya.

"Kenapa belum pulang?" tanya Sehun dengan tatapan takjubnya.

"Ish.. Sehun belum menjawab pertanyaanku" Jongin merengek sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Wajahnya tertekuk masam sesaat sebelum senyuman riangnya kembali ke wajahnya saat tangan Sehun terulur untuk mengusuk rambutnya. Entahlah. Orang-orang suka sekali mengusuk rambut Jongin, tapi Jongin hanya menanggapinya dengan biasanya. Namun Jongin benar-benar suka jika yang mengusuk rambutnya adalah ibu, ayah, kakak dan Sehun. Jika itu ayah, ibu atau kakaknya itu sudah biasa, mereka adalah keluarga Jongin. Tapi Sehun? Entahlah. Mungkin karna Sehun tampan? Mungkin saja.

Sehun terkekeh pelan. Jongin selalu bisa membuat Sehun kembali tertawa. Bahkan setelah Sehun jatuh dan hancur karena gadis itu. Padahal jantung Sehun masih bergemuruh sakit. Padahal belati-belati itu terus-menerus menusuk Sehun dengan kejam. Tapi Sehun masih bisa tersenyum, bahkan tertawa. Hanya karena seorang Kim Jongin. gadis yang sangat disayanginya dengan seluruh jiwa dan raganya. Ah.. kenapa Jongin bisa jadi begitu berarti?

"Aku ketiduran di atap sekolah?" jawab Sehun masih dengan senyumannya.

"Sehun berlatih di atap sekolah? Sendirian? Kenapa tidak berlatih bersama Eunhyuk _sunbae_?"

"A-ah?"

"Loh? Bukankah tadi harusnya Sehun berlatih dengan Eunhyuk _sunbae_? Mereka bilang sudah memanggil Sehun, tapi Sehun tidak datang juga sampai pulang sekolah. Jadi, apakah Sehun berlatih sendirian di atap sekolah?"

"A-ah.. i-iya"

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Kebiasaannya saat sedang gugup atau berbohong. Ya Tuhan, maafkanlah kebohongan Sehun kali ini.

"Aish~ kenapa tidak bilang pada Jongin? Seharusnya Jongin bisa melihat Sehun latihan tadi"

"I-itu.. kukira tadi kau sedang bersama Chanyeol"

Argh!

Sial!

Sehun memang cenderung tak dapat menahan kata-katanya. Sulit untuk berbohong jika itu di hadapan Jongin. Satu-satunya yang dapat dikatakannya untuk berbohong di depan Jongin hanya iya dan tidak. Selebihnya hanyalah kejujuran yang dikatakan oleh Sehun. Tapi Sehun tak juga mengerti kenapa bibirnya bungkam saat akan mengatakan kejujuran tentang perasaannya. Cinta itu aneh. Tapi Sehun menyukai keanehan itu.

"O-oh.. Se-Sehun melihatnya?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya lemah. Tak ada gunanya lagi berbohong.

"A-Apa Se-Sehun mendengarnya?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Se-Sehun tahu semuanya?"

Lagi. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Jongin menunduk. Aliran darahnya mengalir deras. Bahunya mulai bergetar. Takut. Jongin merasa takut. Takut Sehun menjauhinya. Takut Sehun membencinya. Takut Sehun tak lagi mau berteman dengannya. Takut Sehun tak lagi mau menemaninya.

"Ayo kita pulang" kata Sehun lalu mengambil ranselnya dari tangan Jongin dan memakainya sebelum akhirnya bersiap melangkah menuju ke luar kelas.

Belum sempat Sehun melangkah namun langkahnya telah terhenti oleh Jongin. gadis itu tak melakukan apapun, hanya sedikit menarik kemeja Sehun. Manahan Sehun agar tidak melangkah. Dan Sehun langsung tahu gadis itu menginginkannya untuk tetap di sini. Padahal Sehun sudah berniat untuk belajar untuk merelakan Jongin, namun mengapa Sehun tetap menuruti keinginan gadis itu?

"_Aigoo_.. kau menangis?" kaget Sehun saat setetes air mata Jongin jatuh ke lantai. Sehun langsung menangkupkan tangannya untuk menangkap tetesan air mata itu.

Sehun menggunakan tangannya untuk mengangkat dagu Jongin, agar dapat melihat wajah gadis itu lebih jelas. Sehun menatap mata Jongin. Mata itu terlihat begitu rapuh. Pandangan Sehun mulai melembut. Niatnya mulai memudar. Sehun tahu dirinya tak akan bisa belajar untuk mencintai Jongin dalam diam saat melihat mata itu. Sehun ingin mencintai Jongin dengan caranya. Sehun ingin memberikan Jongin segala yang terbaik agar gadis itu tak lagi menangis. Ya, apapun yang terjadi, Sehun akan tetap memberikan Jongin yang terbaik yang ia miliki.

"Jongin, kau harus tahu aku tak suka melihatmu menangis. Tapi menangislah di depanku, seberat apapun itu menangislah hanya di hadapanku" ujar Sehun seraya tersenyum getir. "Agar aku bisa menangkup dan menghapus air mata ini" ucapnya lagi.

Kini kedua tangannya telah menggenggam kemeja Sehun. Genggamannya semakin mengerat. Kedua tangan Sehun masih menangkup pipinya. Menghapus setiap air mata yang keluar dari matanya. Mata Sehun terlihat begitu teduh. Jongin sangat suka mata itu. Itu mata yang sangat disukainya. Itulah mata yang hadir ke dalam mimpinya. Itulah mata yang diinginkannya untuk menatapnya sembari mengatakan perasaannya pada Jongin, bukan Chanyeol. Walaupun Jongin tak tahu bagaimana perasaan sang pemilik mata itu padanya. Tapi Jongin benar-benar ingin mendengarnya.

"Kenapa belum pulang?" tanya si pemilik mata kesayangan Jongin.

"Menunggu Sehun"

"Apa?"

"Sehun pernah bilang pada Jongin untuk pulang bersama-sama. Tadi Jongin pikir Sehun sudah pulang, tapi Jongin tak yakin karna ransel Sehun masih ada"

"Kau menungguku selama itu? Astaga! Maafkan aku" ucap Sehun sarat akan penyesalan. Matanya masih betah memandangi setiap senti bagian wajah Jongin yang berada di dalam tangkupan tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting sekarang Sehun di sini" kata Jongin sambil tersenyum lembut. Membuat Sehun ikut menarik senyumannya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang" kata Sehun sambil melepaskan tangkupannya dan menggandeng tangan Jongin erat menuju ke parkiran. Jongin melepaskan genggamannya pada kemeja Sehun dan membalas genggaman erat jemari Sehun.

Parkiran sekolah sudah sangat sepi waktu itu. Hanya tertinggal motor milik Sehun dan beberapa motor milik guru, staff serta anak kelas percepatan. Sehun langsung menaiki motornya dan memberikan Jongin sebuah helmnya. Jongin memakai helm itu dan ikut menaiki motor Sehun. Kemudian mereka pergi melesat meninggalkan sekolah.

Sehun sangat menyukai Jongin. Jongin sangat menyukai Sehun. Semua itu terlihat jelas – bahkan sangat jelas. Tapi mereka sama sekali belum menyadarinya. Entah karena mereka tidak saling memahami atau terlalu awam dalam hubungan percintaan atau bahkan mereka masih terlalu polos. Entahlah. Yang mereka tahu hanyalah perasaan cinta yang bersarang di dalam hati mereka.

Ini adalah tentang kisah cinta remaja di masa SMA. Cinta pertama sesungguhnya yang bukan sekedar sebuah cinta monyet. Kisah cinta yang mengajarkanmu tentang bagaimana rasanya manis, pahit, getir dan sakit. Kisah cinta yang membuatmu merasakan rasanya menyayangi, disayangi, tersakiti, bahkan dihianati. Kisah cinta yang membuatmu tersipu, tertawa, tersenyum, menangis dan merasa gila. Cinta dan persahabatan terasa begitu kental di kehidupan SMA. Dan kau tak perlu takut karena cerita sesungguhnya baru saja akan dimulai.

**TBC**

**Muehehe.. berasa php kah?**

**Enggak kan yah? xDD seperti kata-kata di atas, cerita sesungguhnya baru saja akan dimulai. Tapi ini keburu udah ch 6! xDD gimana dong? Lanjut atau enggak yah? mau lanjut tapi takut/? Lol -o-"**

**Haha.. saya seneng banget waktu baca reviewnya, sampe temen saya mangap-mangap liat saya ketawa-ketiwi gak jelas xDD Terimakasih banget buat yang udah dukung saya, saya pasti akan tetep semangat! Hwaitting! Untuk kalian juga, tetap semangatt! Fighting! Dan lagi, fanfic ini emang sengaja dibikin pendek, karna saya pengen cepet-cepet update, kalo saya bikinnya dipanjangin lagi takutnya updatenya gak bisa sehari sekali. lol. Haha.. becanda doang kok, saya usahain panjang di chap depan, tapi kalo masih pendek saya minta maaf, saya cuma pengen update secepatnya supaya gak php aja kok, hehe.. tapi chap 6 ini masih saya bikin segini, jadi panjangnya di chap 7 aja yaa, haha.. /modus**

**Hehe, bytheway,**

**Mind to RnR?**

**For the dearest readers,**

_**Allhearts**_


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu benar-benar terasa begitu cepat. Ini bahkan sudah dua minggu terakhir di bulan Mei. Itu artinya ini sudah mencapai penghujung musim semi. Dan itu juga berarti sebentar lagi akan ada musim panas. Jika sebentar lagi musim panas, itu artinya sebentar lagi akan ada evaluasi ujian semester dan liburan musim panas. Oh! Jangan lupakan festival sekolah minggu depan.

Jongin menghela nafasnya. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini sekolah terasa begitu berat. Padahal bahkan sekolah mereka memiliki keringinan yang lebih ringan dibanding sekolah lainnya. Jika sekolah lainnya pulang jam 10 malam, maka sekolah mereka pulang jam lima sore – terkecuali kelas percepatan. Itu merupakan kebijakan sekolahnya karna memahami siswa yang lelah dengan kegiatan sekolah. Tapi konsekuensinya, pekerjaan rumah mereka jauh lebih banyak dibandingkan sekolah lainnya. Lagipula SMA Inha memang sekolah umum semi-kejuruan, jadi itu wajar.

Di luar sana sedang hujan. Langit sedang sibuk menjatuhkan butiran-butiran air ke Bumi. Langit di atas sana terlihat begitu halus dengan gumpalan awan gelap tanpa celah untuk cahaya sedikitpun. Musim semi memang menyenangkan, tapi hujan seringkali turun sehingga Jongin jadi lebih menyukai musim panas. Karena di musim panas hujan jarang turun. _Well_, Jongin memang tak terlalu menyukai hujan. Semoga saja saat festival sekolah berlangsung minggu depan tidak ada hujan.

Jongin berjalan mendekati jendela. Hari ini Jung _ssaem_ tidak masuk membuat kelas menjadi gaduh. Teman-teman sekelas Jongin membuat kegiatan masing-masing untuk mengisi kekosongan yang ada. Jongin sendiri bingung harus melakukan apa. Biasanya, di jam kosong seperti ini Baekhyun akan mengajak Jongin bicara tentang apa saja – bahkan tentang hal yang tak penting sekalipun seperti pohon maple di komplek rumah Baekhyun yang belum juga besar. Namun akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun seperti menjauhinya. Jongin sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa.

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya jengah. Kemudian berjalan menuju bangkunya. Jongin tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Namun kemudian Jongin mengeluarkan tablet miliknya dan membuka situs jejaring sosialnya. Kemudian Jongin mulai tenggelam dalam kegiatannya berselancar di dunia maya.

Sudah lama Jongin tidak membuka akunnya. Notifikasinya penuh oleh pesan dari teman-teman lama dan teman dunia mayanya. Jongin membalas semuanya dengan senyum yang terkembang sempurna. Jujur, Jongin merindukan mereka semua, tapi entah apa yang membuat Jongin tidak membuka akunnya lagi. Jongin sendiri tidak tahu pasti.

Semua pesan telah terbalas. Kini saatnya Jongin yang menunggu pesan balasan dari teman-temannya. Sambil menunggu, Jongin iseng memperbarui akunnya dengan mengirim sebuah postingan.

'_Langit gelap sekali. Apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

Kira-kira begitulah isi postingan Jongin. Memang tidak penting, Jongin hanya iseng. Sudah lama Jongin tidak membuka akunnya, apa salahnya memperbarui postingan?

Keisengan Jongin datang lagi. Gadis itu membuka timelinenya dan membalas beberapa postingan dari teman-temannya. Tak lama kemudian, notifikasi akun Jongin bergetar. Salah satu temannya membalas postingannya barusan. Dan alangkah kagetnya Jongin saat melihat temannya yang membalas postingan tersebut.

_Sehun Oh  
oshun_

_Ya, langitnya terlalu gelap untuk hari yang baik. Kau di kelas? jongin__

Astaga..

Astagaa..

Astagaaa..

Apa Jongin bermimpi?

Jongin segera membalas postingan balasan dari Sehun. Kira-kira, apa yang harus Jongin katakan? Ah! Jongin bingung. Jongin tidak pernah berbicara dengan Sehun melalui jejaring sosial atau ponsel. Mereka hanya berbicara secara langsung.

Ah! Apa yang harus Jongin balas?

Jongin segera mengetikkan beberapa kata di tabletnya. Sekedar untuk membalas balasan postingan dari Sehun. Beberapa kali Jongin mengetik namun menghapusnya lagi. Lalu mengetik lagi hingga akhirnya Jongin menyerah dan menekan tombol 'tweet'

_Kim Jongin  
jongin__

_Ya, Jongin sedang di kelas. Sehun dimana? oshun_

Apa itu terdengar aneh?

Aneh, ya?

Aneh, kan?

Ah! Sudahlah. Jongin tau itu sangat aneh, tapi Jongin sudah terlanjur mengirimnya. Tapi bagaimana kalau itu aneh?

Notifikasi Jongin bergetar lagi. Balasan dari Sehun. Jantung Jongin berdegup dengan cepat hanya untuk membuka notifikasi itu. Apa Sehun mengatakan dirinya aneh?

_Sehun Oh  
oshun_

_di belakangmu, hahaha jongin__

Jongin agak terkaget saat membaca balasan dari Sehun. Dan rasa kagetnya bertambah lagi saat suara Oh Sehun memasuki indra pendengarannya. Jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat cepat. Antara kaget, senang dan gugup.

"Hai Jongin" sapa Sehun dari belakangnya. Membuat Jongin membalikkan kepalanya secara perlahan. Sehun berdiri tepat di belakangnya dengan tubuh yang agak membungkuk. Jongin harus sedikit mendongak untuk dapat melihat wajah Sehun dan harus menahan nafasnya saat menyadari jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah Sehun kurang dari setengah senti – mungkin tiga puluh senti, atau dua puluh, atau sepuluh? Entahlah. Jongin terlalu gugup untuk mengukur jaraknya, yang jelas itu terasa begitu dekat. Jongin langsung saja kembali ke posisi awalnya – menunduk sambil menatap layar tablet – setelah mengerjap beberapa kali.

Sehun terkekeh kecil kemudian duduk di bangku Yoonjo yang duduk di depan Jongin. Tak ada percakapan apapun. Jongin sedang – berpura-pura – sibuk dengan tabletnya untuk membalas pesan dari temannya yang baru saja masuk. Sementara Sehun sibuk dengan senyumannya yang terus mengembang saat melihat beragam tingkah Jongin yang menurutnya sangat manis. Namun sungguh, sebenarnya mereka hanya sedang sibuk menyembunyikan detak jantung masing-masing yang terus saja berorasi di dalam sana. Sibuk menyembunyikan rasa gugup yang begitu mendominasi. Sibuk dengan rasa senang dan bahagia yang begitu kentara saat keduanya duduk damai berdua.

Rasanya suasana kelas terasa begitu sepi. Padahal sedang terjadi kekacauan di sana-sini. Sebenarnya ada terlalu banyak suara-suara – suara getaran ponsel, jeritan gadis-gadis, tawa anak laki-laki, efek-efek _game _komputer, pembicaraan tak penting tentang dunia beserta isinya, dan lain-lain. Tapi semua itu terasa tidak begitu menyebalkan bagi Jongin yang tidak suka keributan. Entalah. Jongin juga tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya merasa begitu damai.

Jongin menghela nafasnya. Rasanya percuma saja untuk menenangkan jantungnya. Jantungnya tetap saja berdetak dengan sangat tidak normal. Jongin membuka aplikasi menggambar dan meletakkan tabletnya di atas meja. Kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja dan menyentuh-nyentuh layar tabletnya hingga membuat beberapa coretan di sana.

Sehun ikut menyenderkan kepalanya di meja Jongin. Matanya masih sibuk menatap wajah Jongin yang sangat cantik. Jemarinya ikut menyentuh-nyentuh layar tablet untuk membuat coretan-coretan di sana. Sehun menghentikan gerakan jarinya dan mulai tertarik untuk memfokuskan pandangannya pada gerakan jari Jongin yang terlihat indah di matanya.

Tanpa sadar, Sehun menghentikan pergerakan jemari Jongin dengan tangannya. Tanpa ragu Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin begitu saja. Kemudian membawa tangan itu untuk menyentuh layar tablet. Sehun tersenyum lebar saat melihat hasil coretan itu. Namun mengerjap sesaat saat menyadari apa yang ditulisnya.

Astaga..

Astagaa..

Astagaaa..

Apa yang telah ditulisnya?

Apa Jongin akan marah?

Astaga!

Sehun memandang tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan Jongin. Kemudian langsung melepaskan tangan itu dengan wajah memerah.

Astaga..

Astagaa..

Astagaaa..

Jongin pasti marah. Jongin pasti marah. Jongin pasti marah. Sehun sangat yakin, Jongin pasti marah! Itu bisa dilihat dari sikap Jongin yang hanya diam padanya. Bisa juga dilihat dari wajah Jongin yang memerah. Walau Jongin terlihat begitu manis dengan wajah merona seperti itu – tapi Sehun cukup waras untuk menyadari bahwa Jongin sedang marah. Gadis mana yang tak marah saat tangannya digenggam dengan kuat oleh seorang laki-laki yang baru saja mengagetkannya.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Jongin-ah. Aku tidak punya maksud apapun" sahut Sehun pelan. "Ah, sepertinya aku harus latihan lagi" sahut Sehun lagi sebelum akhirnya berlari ke luar kelas.

Jongin terdiam di atas bangkunya. Matanya menatap tangannya yang tadi digenggam oleh Sehun. Rasanya begitu hangat. Oh, Tuhan. Sehun menggenggam tangannya? Apakah itu benar-benar terjadi? Jongin tidak sedang bermimpi kan?

Jongin menggenggam tangannya sambil tersenyum. Meresapi setiap rasa hangat yang mengalir saat mengingat bahwa tangannya baru saja digenggam oleh Sehun. Kemudian menatap coretan Sehun dengan tangannya di tablet.

'143'

Apa maksudnya?

Ah, Jongin dapat merasakan jantungnya yang lagi-lagi berdegup dengan tidak normal.

TBC

**Aduuh.. maaf kalo kelamaan update, masa sibuk dadakan melanda keseharian saya.. hehe^^**

**Well, selamat buat kamu yang udah lulus SMA dan sedang menikmati hasil kerja keras dalam bentuk masuk universitas undangan atau sedang bimbel untuk SBNPTN dan ujian-ujian memusingkan lainnya. Giliranku tahun depan, jadi aku juga harus mulai berjuang!^^ hehe.. Fighting!^^**

**Maaf kalo saya belum bisa nepatin janji buat panjangin fanfic-nya, ini juga saya ketik kilat~^^ well, saya sedang banyak tugas dan sedang mikir keras untuk nentuin jurusan kuliah tahun depan. Aku gak boleh salah pilih, kan? Tapi masalahnya orangtuaku pengen aku masuk fk, tapi akunya pengen yang lain dan cenderung takut sama jarum, darah serta benci bau obat. Haha.. terlalu banyak masalah, dan itu bikin aku pusing. Jadi maklum aja kalo alurnya mendadak aneh**

**Dan lagi, jiwa maniak twitter aku datang lagi. So, kalo biasanya aku ngerjain tugas sambil ngetik, sekarang aku ngerjain tugas sambil nge-tweet/? Haha.. aneh ya? Maklum deh.. oh iya, mind to follow me? _leechii mention for a follback, pasti difollback deh, asal udah mention aja kok.. hehe**

**Waa~ saya minta maaf. Maaf. Maaf. Maaf. Maaf. Masih kurang! Maafin yaah..  
aku usahain chap depan lebih baik lagi deh..**

**Thankyouverymuch yeoreobeundeul~^^**

_**With Love,**_

_**- Allhearts -**_


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

.

A HunKai Story

'Goodbye Summer'

by

Allhearts

.

.

Sudah hampir seminggu sejak insiden 'kecil' itu terjadi. Sebenarnya itu bukan masalah jika saja Sehun tidak berlari dan Jongin tidak menyimpan _file_ hasil coretan jemarinya yang digenggam Sehun itu. Jongin bahkan tidak mengerti apa arti coretan itu, tapi Jongin menyimpannya. Entahlah. Jongin hanya menganggap itu penting. Dan entah mengapa Jongin bisa menganggap itu penting. Entahlah. Jongin bingung dengan dirinya sekarang.

Hari ini hari Minggu. Dan suasana SMA Inha terasa begitu padat dan penuh aktivitas. Ada siswa-siswa yang bekerja, latihan dan guru-guru yang mengarahkan mereka. Bukan. SMA Inha bukanlah sekolah yang memaksa muridnya untuk datang di hari Minggu. Hanya saja festival sekolah mereka akan dimulai besok. Jadi para siswa meminta izin kepada guru untuk mempersiapkan semuanya secara sempurna hari ini.

Seperti yang terjadi saat ini di kantin. Beberapa siswa yang tergabung ke dalam bazaar divisi kantin tengah sibuk mendekorasi kantin dan mengatur kursi-kursinya agar terlihat menarik dan nyaman seperi sebuah café.

Mereka telah membagi tugas sebelumnya. Mereka akan menjadi pelayan, kasir dan promosi. Sedangkan petugas kantin akan menjadi koki dan pencuci piring. Tapi Kyungsoo terus saja memaksa untuk menjadi koki. Untungnya petugas kantin memberikan izin kepada mereka untuk sesekali membantu di dapur. Yah, Kyungsoo memang suka sekali memasak dan Jongin kagum akan itu. Jongin juga ingin memasak, tapi gadis itu sangat sadar bahwa dirinya begitu payah dalam memasak.

Saat ini hanya terlihat dua orang anak di kantin. Hanya Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Yang lainnya sedang sibuk berlatih untuk penampilan mereka keesokan harinya. Ketua mereka – Park Chanyeol – akan tampil bersama _band -_nya di hari pertama dan hari ketiga. Huang Zitao dan klub bela dirinya akan tampil memamerkan kebolehan mereka di hari kedua. Kim Jongdae dan Byun Baekhyun yang tergabung ke dalam klub vocal akan tampil di hari pertama, kedua dan ketiga. Oh Sehun akan tampil dengan klub _dance_-nya di hari pertama dan ketiga. Walau memiliki jadwal tampil yang berbeda, tetap saja hari ini adalah hari terakhir latihan – selain latihan-latihan pribadi di luar sekolah. Mereka tak akan sempat berlatih selama festival sekolah, bukan?

Jongin baru saja akan menaiki sebuah kursi untuk menempelkan dekorasi berupa papan nama café mereka di depan kantin saat Park Chanyeol datang dan menghentikannya. Chanyeol memberikan _stick_ _drum_ yang dipegangnya pada Jongin dan merebut papan itu. Jongin terkaget-kaget saat melihat Chanyeol yang menaiki kursi yang tadinya akan dinaikinya dan terlihat seolah akan memasang papan itu.

"_S-sunbae.. _aku.."

"Diamlah dan katakana padaku dimana posisi yang tepat untuk meletakkan benda ini" potong Chanyeol dengan sebuah senyuman lebar.

Jongin menghela nafasnya sebelum akhirnya mengalah dan menunjukkan Chanyeol dimana anak laki-laki itu bisa memasang papannya.

…

Baekhyun baru saja datang ke kantin untuk membantu Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang telah terlebih dahulu di sana untuk mendekorasi kantin. Tapi entah mengapa Baekhyun justru melangkah berbalik menjauhi kantin saat melihat Chanyeol yang sedang membantu Jongin memasang papan nama.

Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Baekhyun benci melihat kedekatan Chanyeol dengan Jongin. Dan itulah salah satu alasan mengapa Baekhyun menjauhi Jongin akhir-akhir ini. Tidak. Itu bohong jika Baekhyun mengatakan dirinya membenci Jongin. Tidak. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak memiliki setitik rasa marah pada Jongin. Hanya saja saat melihat Jongin, Baekhyun teringat pada kedekatan gadis itu dengan Park Chanyeol. Dan untuk alasan tidak logis yang Baekhyun tak mengerti, Baekhyun membenci itu.

Jongdae mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat Baekhyun berjalan melewatinya dengan wajah yang agak tertunduk.

"Hei! Gadis cerewet! Kau tidak ke kantin?" sahut Jongdae yang baru saja kembali dari ruang audio-visual.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Jongdae dengan wajah datar yang terlihat menyebalkan. Kemudian menjawab dengan kalimat yang sesingkat-singkatnya. "Aku ingin membeli minuman" sahutnya kemudian kembali berjalan dengan langkah cepat yang dihentak-hentakkan serta wajah yang tertekuk kesal.

Jongdae hanya dapat mengernyitkan dahinya melihat kelakuan gadis itu. Kemudian anak laki-laki itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan menarik napas pelan. Selalu seperti ini. Inilah yang menyebabkan Jongdae merasa agak malas untuk berurusan dengan gadis-gadis. Anak perempuan itu terlalu merepotkan. Moodnya berubah-ubah. Tertawa dan berteriak-teriak saat ini, dan kau akan menemukannya menekuk wajah kesal beberapa detik kemudian.

"Hoi! Jongdae! Bantu yang lainnya mengatur meja" suara Chanyeol membuat Jongdae kembali melangkah kea rah kantin sambil balas berteriak "Okay, man!"

Ah, sudahlah. Jongdae tak ingin menghabiskan masa SMA-nya yang menyenangkan dengan memikirkan tentang gadis-gadis. Lebih baik mengumpulkan banyak teman dan saling menertawai satu sama lain. Apa? Oh, jangan menatap Jongdae seperti itu. Jongdae hanya tak ingin berurusan dengan gadis-gadis karena baginya gadis-gadis itu merepotkan. Biarkan saja semua berjalan dengan seharusnya dan Jongdae yakin dirinya akan menemukan seorang gadis yang membuatnya tidak berpikiran 'gadis itu merepotkan'. Jongdae yakin itu. Dan Jongdae menghabiskan kehidupan SMA-nya dengan repot.

…

Baekhyun kembali dengan sekantong minuman di tangannya kirinya. Tangan kanannya tengah sibuk menggenggam sekotak susu strawberry kesukaannya yang kini hanya tersisa setengahnya. Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kantin yang kini telah didekorasi dengan cantik dan meletakkan kantongnya di atas salah satu meja.

"Hei! Byun Baekhyun! Darimana saja kau?"

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang masih asyik meminum susu kotaknya. Baekhyun menatap anak laki-laki yang berjalan ke arahnya itu tanpa menggerakkan kepalanya. Matanya menyipit sebal saat sosok Chanyeol memasuki sudut pandangnya.

"Apa? Aku hanya membeli minuman-minuman ini" jawab Baekhyun diiringi oleh gerutuan sebal. Kemudian Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang tengah sibuk dengan kertas-kertas menu dan buku menu yang masih kosong. Namun Baekhyun berjalan kembali lagi untuk mengambil kantong minumannya sebelum akhirnya berbalik kembali melangkah ke arah Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Hei! Kyungsoo! Jongin! Kalian mau _soft-drink_ atau mungkin susu kotak?" tawar Baekhyun sambil meletakkan kantongnya ke atas meja.

Chanyeol menggedikkan bahunya bingung sebelum akhirnya berteriak pada Zitao dan Sehun yang kini tengah mengelap kaca. "Hei! Zitao! Jangan hanya membersihkannya dengan air, gunakan sabun juga! Sehun! Kau mengelap kaca atau bukan? Itu belum bersih, kau menyisakan sisa sabunnya di sana" komentarnya dengan suara besar lalu berjalan menghampiri kedua anak laki-laki yang tengah asik berkutat dengan jendela itu.

…

Malam ini Jongin memutuskan untuk tidur cepat. Karena besok Jongin harus bangun cepat. Chanyeol bilang, mereka harus sudah tiba di sana sebelum jam tujuh karena mereka harus mempersiapkan café mereka dengan baik. Jongin terlalu bersemangat untuk besok. Ini adalah kesempatannya untuk belajar berbisnis.

Namun agaknya rasa semangatnya itu membuat Jongin tidak bisa tertidur. Jongin sudah mematikan lampu, menyalakan lampu tidurnya, mematikan lampu tidurnya lagi dan menyalakannya lagi. Jongin juga sudah menghabiskan waktunya untuk melihat waktu di ponselnya, menyimpan ponselnya di nakas, berjalan ke toilet di kamarnya, kembali ke kasurnya, mencoba tertidur, mengecek ponselnya lagi, menyimpan ponselnya di nakas lagi, berjalan ke toilet lagi, kembli ke kasurnya lagi dan begitu terus selama satu setengah jam ini.

Sekarang sudah jam setengah sebelas malam. Dan Jongin takut dirinya tak bisa terbangun dengan cepat. Bukan karna Jongin sering terlambat bangun - karna biasanya Jongin akan terbangun jam lima pagi. Hanya saja Jongin berpikir hari ini benar-benar melelahkan.

Tak hanya tubuhnya, tapi juga jantungnya. Jongin mendekorasi kantin dengan jantung yang terus berdegup dengan tidak normal saat Sehun datang membantunya dengan sebuah senyuman. Lalu saat Sehun menawarkan makanan ringan yang telah dicicipi anak laki-laki itu sebagiannya sambil mengatakan bahwa itu tidak beracun karna dia telah mencicipinya. Mau tak mau kedua sudut bibir Jongin kembali tertarik menimbulkan rona merah jambu di kedua pipinya. Sehun itu tampan, semua gadis pasti senang diperlakukan seperti itu olehnya. Tapi Jongin memaksa bahwa rasa seangnya itu berbeda. Entahlah. Hanya saja Jongin merasab dirinya berbeda jika itu tentang Sehun.

Ponsel Jongin bordering. Ada sebuah pesan yang masuk. Dan itu dari nomor yang tidak dikenal. Jongin terdiam sesaat sebelum membuka pesan itu.

_Received from : +828894xxxxx_

_Hai, Jongin! ini Sehun, maaf mengirimmu pesan tengah malam begini  
apa kau sudah tidur?_

Jongin tersenyum lebar dan dengan cepat segera mengetikkan balasan.

_Send to : +828894xxxxxx_

_Oh, hai, Sehun  
tidak, aku tidak bisa tidur. Bagaimana denganmu?_

Kemudian Jongin kembali mengutak-atik ponselnya untuk menyimpan nomor Sehun. Senyumannya mengembang saat jemarinya mengetikka nama Sehun kemudian menekan tombol 'save'.

Jongin kembali membaringkan kepalanya di atas bantal sambil memandangi layar ponselnya. Menunggu Sehun membalas pesannya. Tak lama kemudian, ponselnya berdering lagi.

_Received from : Sehun Kim 3_

_Oh.. begitu..  
tidurlah, besok kita akan sangat sibuk dan tak boleh datang terlambat  
Selamat tidur^^_

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Bagaimanapun juga, Jongin ingin sekali berkirim pesan dengan Sehun. Tapi apa yang dikatakan Sehun ada benarnya juga. Jongin harus tidur sekarang atau besok dirinya akan terlambat. Karna itu, di detik sebelumnya Jongin tersenyum dan mengetikkan balasan untuk Sehun. Kemudian Jongin segera mematikan lampu tidurnya dan menutup kedua mata. Menjemput alam mimpi tempat dirinya bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua saja.

'_Selamat tidur juga, Sehun_'

TBC

**Tak terasa waktu berjalan dengan begini lambat, dan saya cukup sadar ini belum memasuki kata 'panjang'. Maafkan saya, saya Cuma berusaha manjangin, tapi belum berhasil karna keseharian saya juga termasuk sibuk. Maaf ya..**

**Well, reviewnya makin hari makin berkurang, jujur saya agak kecewa  
tapi saya senang, karna ada yang menghargai karya saya. Well, maaf kalo saya bikin kalian kecewa dengan gak balas review, tapi serius, saya masih belum sempat balas. Kalo udah sempat, saya bakal balas, kalo ada pertanyaan juga saya usahain jawab kok, **

**Lagi, ini proyek ngebut diantara rentetan tugas. So, sorry for typos.**

**And, mind to RnR?**

**With pleasure,**

_**Allhearts**_


End file.
